


A year full of magic

by LunaticCam



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor! Bakugou, Gryffindor! Midoriya, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuf! Kirishima, M/M, What Did You Expect, a bunch of idiots, a lil bit of angst, also quidditch, also swearing, and very gay, because katsuki, bnha - Freeform, kiribaku, there are villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticCam/pseuds/LunaticCam
Summary: Kirishima loves his life at Hogwarts! He loves his house, his friends, Quidditch and a certain grumpy blond that cares more about the red haired Hufflepuf than he likes to show. But next to all those teen problems, it seems that some "serious" problems are coming up. Like a group that calls themselves "The League of villains" and seems to be even worse than the Deatheaters were before them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad so no worries~!!

Warning ; This fic contains swearing as Bakugou is a part of it!

"Bakugou! Bro, wait! We both have Herbology now, right? Let's go together!"

Kirishima was practically hopping his way to the grumpy blond. They were both in their fifth year now and had known each other for a while. They had met each other on the train in their first year, while Kirishima had already made a few friends, it seemed like Bakugou had no intentions to talk to anyone. So Kirishima did what any excited 12 year old looking for friends would do, he sat right next to him and forced a conversation upon him. When they arrived at Hogwarts they got seperated, Bakugou got sorted in Gryffindor together with his supposed childhood friend Izuku Midoriya. Kirishima ended up in Hufflepuf which surprised everyone around him. They all thought he would end up in Gryffindor because of his loud personality and his instinct to help everyone who needs it, but the old sorting hat recognises a pure soul when he sees one. The red haired boy (at that time still black) didn't really mind, he had his friend Kaminari with him and as his dormmate. As the years passed he befriended even more people : Sero, Mina, Midoriya , Uraraka, Asui, Iida, Todoroki,... and many more. But the most important were still his closest friends Bakugou, Kaminari, Sero and Mina, people called them the Golden Five referencing the old Golden Trio who walked through the halls of Hogwarts years before them. Even now, the Daily Prophet still talked about the trio on a regular basis. Kirishima and Bakugou may not be in the same house but his 'out of the ordinary' friendship with the blond was very special to him so he took every chance he could to talk with him.

"Hurry up then Shithair!"

Kirishima laughed : "I thought it was 'Shitty hair', did I downgrade?"

"Shut up."

Kirishima took Bagukou's advice and kept shut. He was right after all, they were running late and the greenhouses were another ten minute walk, five if they kept running. They soared trough the halls, Bakugou pushed the third years that were in his way while Kirishima apologized to them behind him. When they arrived, they got scolded for being late and that was it. Gryffindor and Hufflepuf both had this class together, so the late comers took their place next to Kaminari and Mina. Mina is also a gryffindor and one of the few persons Bakugou can tolerate. As Herbology wasn't a class where they had to take a lot of notes but do more practical stuff, the four were able to chat together.

"Late again huh?", Mina asked.

"It's his fault !", Bakugou whisper-shouted while glaring at Kirishima.

"I know!", Kirishima whined, "I must be cursed or something! After all these years I still feel like there a bunch of places in this castle I have never seen yet. It's like Hogwarts is playing a trick with me!"

"What happened for you both to be late?", Kaminari joined in.

Bakugou opened his mouth to answer but Kirishima stooped him by putting his hand over it. "Absolutely nothing hehe~", he laughed nervousely. Bakugou got fed up and hit him in his ribs.

"Don't put your fucking hand in my mouth you Shithead! He's fucking lying. You want to know what made us both late?! Shitty hair fell down the fucking stairs!"

Now that the secret was out, the other two friends burst out laughing.

"Seriously Kirishima?", Kaminari snorted," Isn't that like the fourth time now? I get why you're so good at levitation spells!"

"Oh Merlin, wait till Sero hears this!", Mina giggled. 

"It's not fucking funny, this idiot will fall on his fucking head one day and even his stupid ass hair won't be able to break his fall."

"Bakugou, that's not true!", the red haired hufflepuf whined again. He wasn't that clumsy.

"Yes it fucking is!", Bakugou half-yelled.

"Young Bakugou! Watch your language!", the Herbology professer scolded.

The other three snickered at the familiar remark Bakugou got at least twice a day. Bakugou grumpily ignored his friends and turned to his Mimbulus Mimbletonia that needed his uttermost concentration. It is a pulsating plant that spurts out a thick liquid called 'Stinksap' when provoqued with magic. Bakugou, ever since he was a child, has had some difficulties with keeping his magic under control. Whenever he got angry, which was a lot, little explosions blasted from his hands with a pop sound. Luckily for him, he came from a pureblooded family and his parents helped him when his magic became too noticeable for muggle eyes. Yes, he was a pureblood but his family was nothing like the stereotypical pureblood family. His parents did not look down on muggles, his father even worked among them for a year to learn the culture and more about their peculiar ways without magic. That's why the Bakugou family lives with the internet and a TV at home. Still, Bakugou sometimes thought himself better than the muggles and muggleborns in his neighbourhood. That was until he met Kirishima, a muggleborn with no knowledge of magic whatsoever but who still managed to not look lost or intimitated by everything around him. Instead he lectured him for discriminating muggles.

"SPLUSH"

A sound next to him interrupted his daydreaming, Kirishima hadn't been careful enough with his Mimbulus Mimbletonia and it had spurted Stinksap all over his hands where boils were already forming.

"Can't you be fucking careful for once in your fucking life, you fucking shithead!" 

"What do you mean Bro? Careful is my middle name."

"Young Kirishima! Are you alright? You should go to the nurse office immediately and get these wounds treated! Go see Madame Chiyo.", the professer panicked.

"You fuckturd! Pay more attention to the things around you!", Bakugou yelled over the professer.

Kirishima ignored Bakugou and turned around to the teacher : "I'm very sorry Professer, it won't happen again."

"My ass it won't!"

"Mister Bakugou, your language! Instead of insulting your friend, you could accompany him to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, pofesser. C'mon Shitty hair, let's get you fixed up."

"Again, watch your language!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Normally, though Stinksap is the plant's way of defending itself, it isn't dangerous and shouldn't really hurt you. I have no idea how you still managed to get yourself injured, Mister Kirishima.", Madame Chiyo looked up. 

She has been working as a nurse in Hogwarts  for a very long time and has seen some things. Ever since the young Midoriya and Kirishima started their first year, it looked like they were fighting for who had the highest record of ending up at the hospital. They were both very clumsy and the fact that they also played Quidditch didn't really help. Midoriya was Gryffindor's seeker while Kirishima had the position of Hufflepuf's beater.

But now Kirishima even gets injured in class.

"I'm very sorry Madame Chiyo. I don't know either how I managed to do it.", Kirishima sheepishly smiled.

"It's fine hon. When I was younger, I had to fix up so many students that they gave me the nickname of 'Recovery Girl'. Your situation isn't the first one I encounter."

"Can he go now? We still have class.", Bakugou said looking annoyed.

"Yes, yes, he's all patched up now! I would recommend not using your hands for a couple of hours. The wounds are still fresh, I smeared a potion in the form of salve on those boils but it needs time to withdraw properly and heal."

"When can I use my hands again?", Kirishima asked.

"I'd say after lunch, you won't have any problems writing during your afternoon classes."

"What?! So he won't be able to write  for any of his morning classes? What about his notes?!", the explosive boy half-yelled, he was still talking to a teacher after all.

"Ah yes, his notes. That is where you come in Mister Bakugou. You can take notes for him, right? You've got quite a few classes together today and for the other classes you can just ask your friend Mister Kaminari to take notes."

"That braindead idiot? Hell no! He doesn't even write his own damn notes!"

"Don't be so mean! And it's okay, I'll just ask Uraraka. Her notes are probably good and she won't mind helping me.", Kirishima said, trying to calm Bakugou down.

"Tch, whatever you say Shittyhair."

"Shoo Shoo now, I've got other stuff to do.", Madame Chiyo said and pushed the pair out of the Hospital Wing.

Once outside and back in the great hall, the boys both stared at each other .

"Sooooo, what now?", Kirishima asked rubbing his bandaged hands nervously.

"What do you think? Class, Dumbass. We're too late for Herbology but the next class is going to start in ten minutes. We have Transfigaration together with professer Aizawa."

"Oh yes, so I don't need to ask Uraraka for notes yet?"

"Round face? Fuck no, I'll take notes for you Dumb hair! Now shut the fuck up and let's go to class.", Bakugou shouted and dragged Kirishima to Transfiguration.

After running through the halls, again, but this time not pushing anyone over, the pair made it to class just in time. And again, Gryffindor and Hufflepuf shared this class together.

When Kirishima entered with both his hand still bandaged, all Hufflepufs were concerned. After he explained that it wasn't anything serious they left him in peace except for Mina, Kaminari, Uraraka, Midoriya and Asui. 

"Are you okay, Kirishima?", Asui asked, "You're very unlucky when it comes to this sort of stuff aren't you?"

"Yeah is everything alright? Those boils looked very painful.", Midoriya asked in concern.

"Shut up Deku."

"Nah, you shut up Bakugou. Thanks Asui, Midoriya, I'm fine now!", Kirishima explained," Madame Chiyo was able to heal me like usual."

"Bruh, I just joked about how you seem to be extremely clumsy and a second after you go and hurt yourself.", Kaminari shakes his head.

Mina just started laughing in disbelief : "Should we start to get concerned Kiri? Are you cursed or something?"

"I'm not!", Kirishima whined.

"What about your hands? Are you going to be able to write in that state?", Uraraka asked the real question.

"Hehe~", the red haired boy laughed nervously, "no. I was wondering if you would be okay with taking notes for me~?"

"Of course, Kiri! No problem!", Uraraka smiled. "Do I start right away?"

"Well, I-"

"No, round face! I'll take notes for him for the classes we have together so fuck off!", Bakugou interrupted Kirishima.

"Fine, it was only a proposition.", Uraraka held her hands in defence. She wasn't going to take any of his bull.

"Is this problem solved now? Because I would like to start my class now..", a sleepy voice drawled out of nowhere.

It was their Transfiguration teacher, professer Aizawa who had just woken up from his nap. He was climbing out of what seemed to be the fifth animal that got transformed into a yellow sleeping bag. Of course, just as every time, he transformed the animal back which was in this case an owl ready to go back to the Owlery.

The Professer waited until all the fifth years were sitting back at their desks to start his lesson.

"Today, we are going to learn how to change your face. I know this is something different then what you're used to. This is not about an animal or object that is a bit easier to turn but this about how to disguise yourself by changing the features of your face. You have already learnt a few spells in Charms but they were only temporarily. Here, in Transfiguration, we are going to see spells that are more effective, powerful and will last longer. They could even be permanent if you practice hard enough. If everything goes well, you guys might be able to not only change features on your face but change your whole face and even your body. A longer lasting version of the Polyjuice potion without needing a piece of DNA. The person you will transform into doesn't even have to exist, it's all up to you. You have to know that this Transfiguration spell was commonly used during the war for hiding, camouflaging and defending yourself against snitches. Though we are luckily not going through a war now, something tells me that this will still be useful to you.", professer Aizawa explained.

The students were speechless. Such an amazing spell?? And so powerful? And we are going to learn how to use it? Some students felt kind of scared, other nervous, excited! How much fun this could be! Transforming yourself into a completely different person!

Kirishima was excited but he also felt kind of nervous, that was a very useful spell for hiding and hopefully he would never need it, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired today :((((  
> I'm happy I could at least finish this chapter

"As this is something you haven't done before, I recommend you to pair up with two. Your partner will be able to see the progress you are making, they will notice the small details that you won't be able to notice alone. Now, go and find someone.", Professer Aizawa explained boringly.

"Let's pair up Shittyhair! You can't do anything anyway with your hands bandaged up like that. At least, you won't be bored and you'll see a change immediately!"

"I don't have a choice, I guess.", Kirishima sighed. He won't be able to try the spell like his classmates, luckily, he has Transfiguration tomorrow too and his hands will be healed by then.

Bakugou grunted.

Kirishima looked around him, Uraraka and Midoriya had already opened their books and were now reading the instructions. Kirishima, copying his friends, took his shoulder bag and pulled out his Transfiguration book (Or at least tried to before he realised his hands were bandaged and asked the blond Gryffindor for help). He turned to page 364 and quietly started reading.

"Here Bakugou.", he suddenly said. "It's written there.", he pointed at a big paragraph at the bottom of the page, "The spell you have to use is 'Personem Transmutatio' with a flick and swish movement. Apparently, you have to empty your mind and visualise the changes you want to make. Think you can do that?"

"Of course I can, Shittyhair! Just watch me!", Bakugou yelled.

Bakugou practised the swish and flick motion of his wand and repeated numerous times until he got it right. After that, he scrunched his eyes shut, concentrating deeply, a little frown forming between his brows, trying to empty and quiet his mind. He thought about a small appearance that would be easy enough to change for his first time. When he found it, he spoke out the words 'Personem Transmutatio' and kept his eyes shut.

Kirishima watched expectantly and intently, trying to find any slight difference on his partner's face. 

"Bro, I'm not seeing any difference. You didn't grow a second ear or something.", he said kind of dissapointed.

Bakugou opened his eyes again : "Why the fuck would I grow another ear? And that's too risky for your first try dipshit!"

"Wow..", Kirishima gasped staring at his eyes.

"What?!"

Though at first glance everything seemed the same, when Bakugou opened his eyes again, a slight change was noticable. His eyes, which were of a hard red colour, were now icy blue and glared coldly at the red haired Hufflepuf in front of him.

"You did it!", Kirishima yelped excited, "Your eyes! They changed colour! They're not red anymore, they are blue! Or grey, I'm not very sure..."

"Very well, Mister Bakugou. 10 points to Gryffindor for having succeeded the spell on the first try.", Professer Aizawa looked impressed though he did not show it.

"Heh"

The blond boy smirked but due to the sudden satisfaction he lost his focus and his cold eyes turned back to the burning red he was born with.

Having heard the professor's remark, Mina turned around in her chair to congratulate him.

"I cannot believe you got it so quickly! And you got us points! You're really smart!", Mina whined while still complimenting him.

"HUH? Did you question my intelligency?", Bakugou took Mina by the front of her robes in a threatening manner.

The girl quickly waved her hands, indicating she was joking, and held them in front of her in a defensive position just to be sure. Her housemate could still change his mind and decide he would try the new tripping spell that was getting popular around school.

"Instead of fighting each other you could try to work, hmm? Or do you want me to take the points Young Bakugou just won for Gryffindor?"

"No I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again!"

Mina turned around again to concentrate on her magic and prevent Kaminari from setting fire to his hair, again.

The rest of the hour was fairly calm, everyone tried their best to get the spell right, except Kirishima who couldn't do anything, and Bakugou who already got the spell right so he tried to make bigger changes to his face instead. Uraraka, Asui and Midoriya were the next ones to have made a slight change in their appearance, all three of them got points for having succeeded the spell the first day. Other than that, Kaminari almost blew up the class and Midoriya barely avoided breaking his finger one way or another.

When the bell rung, everyone hurried to take their bags and leave the classroom, it was noon and they were hungry! Kirishima, however, looked at his bag as if he was waiting for it to magically float out of the class. (He probably forgot he is a wizard and could ask Professer Aizawa for permission to use magic in the halls. He is a muggleborn, magic isn't always the first thing that comes to his mind as a solution for his problems.)

He stared so intently that he didn't notice Bakugou standing before him thus was bamboozled when his bag was suddenly lifted by an unknown force.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? If you wanted me to carry your bag so badly you could've just asked instead of looking like a kicked puppy. By the way, according to Madame Chiyo, you'll be able to use your hands again after lunch. The remedy should have settled in then."

"Oh, hey bro! I hadn't noticed you, hehe.", the red haired boy rubbed his neck in embarrassment, laughing a little.

"Tch, stop dreaming idiot. Let's go now, I'm hungry."

"Wait, I can carry my bag Bakugou. It's okay, really."

"Are you serious?! Look at your hands first, are you sure about that?!"

"Uhhh."

"That's what I thought.", Bakugou said slinging Kirishima's bag over his unoccupied shoulder, "Now let's go 'cause I am fucking hungry!"

Without looking back, he exited the room and went in the direction of the Great Hall. Kirishima hurried to follow him, he was quite hungry too and excited to see his other friends. For years, the houses sat separately but since the battle of Hogwarts, students were allowed to sit where they wanted. The tables were still arranged by house but no one paid mind to that anymore.

When the duo entered the Great Hall, they saw that their friends had decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table today. 

Sero was laughing very hard, it seemed that Mina and Kaminari had told him about this morning's accident. When he saw Bakugou and Kirishima arriving, he quieted down but one look at Kiri's hands and he bursted out again, clutching his stomach.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I swear...", Kirishima sat himself down next to the laughing boy, Bakugou right in front of him and next to Mina.

"Dude, c'mon", Sero snorted, "I'm starting to think you're crushing on Madame Chiyo or something!"

"Ohoho?", Kaminari added, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Ew.", Kirishima grimaced, "I am NOT into old women."

"You're not even into WOMEN.", Mina teased.

"Can't help that boys are so cute...", Kirishima mumbled.

"They're not all cute. Look at fucking Deku.", Bakugou frowned.

"What? No!", Kirishima disagreed, "Midoriya is definitely cute!"

Bakugou poked his cheek with his tongue. "Huh? So what, you're gay for him now?"

"Pfffftt, are you jealous or something?", Kaminari laughed before being hit by one of Bakugou's explosions in the face.

"Don't worry Bro! He's not my type! You can have him if you want!", Kirishima laughed.

"I don't want fucking Deku!!", Bakugou yelled.

Mina ignored the screaming boy next to her and stared pensively at her friend.

"Then what is your type?"


	4. Chapter Four

"My type?", Kirishima asked.  
He fell silent, he never really thought about it before. What did he like?

"Yeah, like bad boys or something? Cute boys? Funny boys?", Mina pressed on.

"Uhh, someone who's manly! Someone who is passionate, determined and never gives up. Someone who makes me laugh and will like me for who I am, with all my imperfections.", Kirishima explained.

Suddenly an image of a blond haired male popped up. He quickly shook it away, blushing.

"Someone who will like you with all your imperfections?", the blond haired male in question asked, "Like your shitty hair for exemple?"

Kaminari gasped : "Did Bakugou just tease him??" Before getting hit by an explosion, again.

"My hair may be shitty but it is not an imperfection!", Kirishima defended his red locks.

"Tch, who the fuck wants to look like a red porcupine?"

"I do not look like a porcupine!", Kirishima felt very insulted and made sure to show it. He put his hands on his heart and almost stumbled from the bench as if he had been hit by an invisible arrow.

"I'm sorry bro but Blasty has kind of a point, you look like you made a potion that went wrong and blew up in your face.", Sero laughed.

"You guys are mean.", Kirishima whined, "I'm not staying to just be criticised, I'm going to Uraraka and Midoriya."

"Fucking Deku?!!"

"Yes. Goodbye."

But before he could even get off from his bench, Bakugou hit him with a spell that made him stuck in place.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You meanie!"

They were both interrupted when their pink friend captured their attention by pointing at the food which had appeared on the table.

"And what if we eat? Isn't that a better idea?"

"Yes!", Kaminari yelled, "Food! The words spoken by a genius!"

"Mina for president 2019.", Sero added.

"Thank you, thank you.", Mina said, "I would like to thank my parents, my two idiot friends which one of succeeded to get in Ravenclaw, Blasty and the red porcupine."

"What the fuck did you say?!"

"Why is everyone bullying me?"

"I'm not an idiot! I only pretend so Denki doesn't feel lonely!"

"Thanks bro you're the best."

"Oh yeah, no problem bro. Anything for you."

"Boys.", Mina giggled while shaking her head.

"Okay but let's continue what we were talking about while eating this delicious food. So, Kiri, you want someone who will love you even for your crappy hair."

"You know what I'm done defending my hair, if you think it's crappy then that's your problem." Kirishima pouted, Sero and Kaminari were trying to make their hair stand up in spikes and making disgusted faces. Kirishima turned around to scold them.

"Stop it you two!"

"Yeah", Mina chirped in, "instead of acting like nine year olds, help me find a person that could fit Kiri's description."

"Well, just like Kirishima said, what about Midoriya?", Sero tried.

"Is he even gay bro?", Kaminari asked.

"Not fucking Deku, hell fucking no."

"Do you have an idea then?"

"What about let Shitty hair decide himself who he likes?"

"No.", Mina said, "Kirishima is too inexperienced for that."

The red haired boy looked up to his girl best friend.

"That's not true! I have had one boyfriend before!"

The rest of lunch went on like that. Mina trying her best to find someone cute enough that could be perfect for the smiley hufflepuf, Sero and Kaminari quickly getting tired of Mina's constant rambling and trying to annoy Bakugou instead, and Kirishima trying to stop them without using his hands too much. Luckily for him, Madame Chiyo came by just to be sure if his hands had healed well, and seeing that they did, took the bandages off and casted a spell for the small scars that were left to disappear. Kirishima was happy as it ment he could participate in class again. He asked Kaminari what classes they had next, and after the blond said 'Defence against the dark arts', screamed "YESSS!". Their new 'defence against the dark arts' teacher was none other than All Might, name of the famous auror that saved a thousand of people during the period of the Battle of Hogwarts, he also arrested a lot of death eaters and prevented huge attacks from happening. He was amazing at defending and attacking. Muggleborns, Kirishima included, compared him to a real life super hero. When he told Midoriya about it, he cried for minutes about how amazing All might would be as a super hero. The green haired boy is a big fan. Kirishima even suspects Bakugou of being a fan though he always denies it. Eijirou is a hundred percent sure he saw an All Might hoodie in Bakugou's trunk once when he was in his room to study Divination back in third year. Everyone loved the loud laughing man. People were excited to have him as an teacher. He started at the beginning of this year and has been teaching for more than a month now. He's also a very good Quidditch player and sometimes helps the teams with their training. Unfortunately, All Might used to be in Gryffindor so they're the ones who get to see him the most. Because of that, the other houses have asked for training from other professors at Hogwarts which greatly annoys Aizawa.

As Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw have DADA together, Kirishima finds himself walking with Denki and Hanta, shortly joined by Tenya and Momo who were both prefects. They arrived at their class and waited with the other students for their teacher to arrive. Until....

"I AM HERE!"

"Good afternoon professor.", the class chimed, used to his particular tactics already.

"Good afternoon to you too, young students! Today, I am rather afraid to tell you we won't do anything spectacular."

"Aahhhww", the class sighed.

"DADA is indeed a class where you learn to defend yourself when you're in great danger. But that danger doesn't always have to be human like. Knowing what spell to use when a building collapses or when you fall over a cliff, I know it seems very far fetched, can also save your life. So today I will teach you a spell that works against fire. And no, you aren't supposed to see this spell in Charms, it is not a simple water spell. This is a spell that, if used correctly, will even work against the largest fires. Like a forest fire for example. So open your books to page 130, read the instructions then get into pairs of two or three. One will try to set a hat on fire, you can find the hats in that box at my desk, and the other will try to extinguish it with the spell that you will have learned. Go!"

Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero decided to pair up together. Denki would be the first one to put the hat on fire as he seemed to be a professional at burning things accidentally. Sero and Kirishima read the instructions while Kaminari went to fetch a hat. Kirishima concentrated on what he was reading. The spell awakened his curiosity, it could maybe help Bakugou with keeping his explosions under control when he was angry. Eijirou knew it might be a small chance though, that didn't stop him from trying his best to get the spell right.

He read the text attentively and tried the spell a few times without the wand movements. When he thought himself to be ready, he asked Denki to put the hat on fire for him. Denki did a quick flick with his wand and suddenly bright orange flames were licking at the bottom of the hat.

The book had said to imagine water streaming from the top of your head to the tips of your fingers and then through your wand when pronouncing the spell. It also said that the spell would not cast literal water but put out the fire by sheer magic alone.

Kirishima casted the spell, hearing Sero laughing beside him because of the weird look on his face, but nothing happened. The fire was still burning, and the hat was not saved yet. Kaminari started crying for help, imitating the voice of the sorting hat which had Kirishima crying of laughter.

Sero was next but didn't succeed either still laughing because of Denki. And Kaminari himself wasn't able to put out the fire but just added more to it.

For the next thirty minutes the boys failed every time because they couldn't stop seeing the hat that was still burning as the Sorting hat. It didn't help that Sero made up a song/rap about the situation that Kaminari would follow up by singing it :

It's me your old pal, the sorting hat  
Put on fire by a fucking mad lad  
My body's burning  
Everything's hurting  
Little pieces' churning  
This is not a fun thing  
Will never be able to sing anymore  
For those retarded first years who come to Hogwarts  
I'm just a piece of cloth (what ayy)  
No I'm not a moth ( lamp ayy)  
Let me burn to death  
I'll see you in hell

"Very interesting interpretation, young Kaminari. However I'm afraid that that will not help you put out that fire, what about trying out the actual spell?"

"Yes! We're very sorry All Might!", Kirishima apologised.

"Technically, it's professor Toshinori now but whatever. I don't mind you kids calling me that."

"Sorry, professor All Might!"

"Well that's a way to use both names I guess, also don't be so hard on the sorting hat my boys. I'm sure he is quite a nice person underneath all those 'layers'"

"Of course, professor!", Sero laughed after Kaminari stupidly whispered 'onions'.

Professor All Might left, and Kirishima remembering the instructions, wanted to try once without getting distracted. All might's little speech helped him to sober up let's say, he was quite drunk on stupidity.

"Guys, can you shut up for a sec? I want to try the spell."

"Of course Kirishima", Denki laughed, "put the poor hat out of its misery."

Kirishima imagined that water was running through his body. It started underneath his eyes where his tear glands lay, continuing to his heart and from there spread across his body. The water flowed to his fingers and he then imagined it getting in his wand. He said the spell and suddenly the fire was no more.

The only sign left of the fire was the piece of fabric that once used to be a hat.

"No way", Sero said surprised, "he did it. He put the hat out of its misery!"

Kaminari crouched down putting his hands in a praying sign in front of his face. "The sorting hat will forever be thankful, AMEN."

"Well well, young Kirishima. I knew you could do it, you just had to concentrate! 10 points to Hufflepuf, good job!", All Might patted the red haired teen on his back.

Kirishima's eyes started to glow, resembling those of a puppy.  
"Did you see that? I did it! And All Might praised me!"

"Yeah we did, Midoriya is going to be so jealous."

"No bro", Kaminari argued, "even better, Bakugou is going to be so jealous!"

Kirishima didn't care, he was way too happy. He got a new spell right on the first day of learning it! That was a huge thing for him! He was proud of himself.

The other two boys tried to do same for the last ten remaining minutes but to no avail. When the bell rang, Tenya and Uraraka congratulated him for the spell. Followed by Asui and Momo. Sero, Momo and Tenya left the group for their next class while the Hufflepufs continued to the dungeons for their double potions class with the Slytherins. Kirishima was excited to see his friends. He was potion buddies with Todoroki and though they were completely different, their friendship is surprisingly strong.

When the Hufflepufs arrived at the dungeons, the Slytherins were already waiting for them. They quickly went inside, greeted their professor and continued their work from last time.

Kirishima sat himself next to Todoroki as he always did.

"Hey", the multicoloured boy said, "Are your hands okay? Midoriya and Uraraka told me what happened this morning."

"Yeah, don't worry dude, everything's fine! See.", he started waving his hands in front of Todoroki's face to show the lack of bandages and scars.

Todoroki smiled back softly, "That's great to hear, I know burn wounds can hurt."

"Thanks for the concern, Todo, I appreciate it."

It took the quiet boy a long time to open up about his past to Midoriya, Uraraka, Tenya and Asui. He doesn't tell a lot of people about it but after being Kirishima's potion partner for so long he opened up to him. Kirishima hadn't judged him, instead he had given him a big hug.

"No problem, do you mind getting a bottle of troll blood from the closet? It's the only ingredient we are missing."

"Yeah, sure!", Kirishima chirped. He stood up and made his way to the supply closet. Every one else already had their ingredients.

For the rest of the two hours, Todoroki and Kirishima calmly worked on the potion that was due for the end of class. They finished just in time, put their potion in a flask, and with a simple vanish and cleaning spell, emptied the remaining sin the cauldron.

Before they could leave the classroom however (because classes ended and most students just wanted to go back to the common rooms) the teacher explained there was a paper due for next class about the potion they had just made. Todoroki proposed to write the paper together and they decided it was best to start as early as possible to get rid of it so they found themselves going to the school's library. Uraraka ended up going too with her partner Tokoyami, they sat a few meters behind them. The four of them started searching for books that might help them and ended up sharing the information they had.

Another hour went by, quietly and peacefully, as four teenagers worked on their homework while happily being in each other's company.

Until that peace got interrupted by an angry blond.

"SHITTY HAIR WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? DUNCE FACE TOLD ME YOU WERE WITH HALF AND HALF!"

"Shhhhhh!!", the library lady almost had a heart attack by hearing such vulgar language.

"Why are you yelling for no reason?", this 'half and half' asked.

"I didn't ask you anything."

"Bakugou, I am working on a paper with Todoroki. Sorry for haven forgotten to tell you. I already made my homework and Todo, Uraraka and Tokoyami helped me with the things I didn't understand!"

"Tch, whatever. Don't let me wait next time. Also, Deku is waiting for both of you, Round face and Half 'n half."

"Don't leave my bro Yami out like that!", Kirishima whined while hugging Tokoyami.

"Thank you for defending me but I assure you I do not feel left out just because Midoriya isn't looking for me.", Tokoyami responded while awkwardly patting his back.

"Anyway, still want to come with us to the Gryffindor common room? I assume Kaminari, Sero and Mina are there too?", Uraraka suggested.

"Yes let's go!", Kirishima pumped his fist in the air and dragged Todoroki behind him after having cleaned up their desk.

The whole group found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, talking and laughing for long hours until it was time to go to sleep. At ten in the evening, long after Bakugou went to sleep, everyone went to their respective common rooms.

Kirishima quickly found himself laying in his bed, happily replaying the day through his head, satisfied with how it turned out.


	5. Chapter 5

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Kirishima jumped out of his bed, woken up from his deep slumber by a scream that he was sure was coming from his favourite housemate. But why in Merlin's name was he screaming at two in the morning?

"Denki? Denki! What's going on?!", Kirishima asked, roaming his hands over his to bed to search for his wand that should be somewhere around.

"Ah, finally found it. Lumos!"

Kirishima was expecting his friend to have fallen from his bed or something stupid like that, but he was certainly not expecting a blue haired adult male pointing his wand at Denki's throat.

"I-i.."

After all the years he spent at Hogwarts, never had an adult come into the student's common rooms. Plus, he was sure this person was not a professor.

The blue haired guy turned around, having noticed that Kiri woke up. He opened his mouth and what came out was a cracked voice, as if the person hadn't talked in years. He sounded calm but in a menacing way.

"You can tell All Might peace will be no more.", the stranger said with an evil grin.

"Don't hurt my friend! I have a wand and I uhh am not afraid to use it!"

The man just laughed again and this time pointed at the other side of the room. It's where the other two beds layed, both occupants awake and terrified, but also where the door could be found. The stranger made one quick movement and suddenly big, bright red flames appeared splitting the room in two parts, separating Denki and Kirishima from their other roommates but also from the exit. Their path was blocked. Before they could try and capture the blue haired guy, he vanished into thin air.

"Kaminari, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, don't worry, he didn't hurt me. If I were you, we should rather worry about the fire that is going to consume us."

From the other side they could hear their other two roommates screaming and asking if they were okay. One tried a simple water spell which didn't work.

"Guys, our spells don't work! Stay where you are, we are going to ask for help!"

Before Denki and Kirishima could agree to that plan, the boys were already gone.

"What do we do?", Kirishima panicked. It was starting to get really hot and they couldn't even open the window at the other side for fresh air. If they didn't get burned alive they would surely suffocate, hopefully the teachers won't take too long.

"We can only wait I'm afraid, unless... Unless you use the new spell you learned today!"

They started hearing other voices outside their room, apparently other Hufflepufs had been woken up by the screaming and were panicking when they saw they couldn't put the fire out. They were sure they heared Uraraka and Asui before they ran away, probably going to look for help too.

"What, no! I only succeeded once!"

"But you have to try Kiri!"

The students quieted down when Aizawa arrived. Unfortunately, the only spell that would work against the fire was indeed the one All Might was teaching the kids. And All Might had just gotten an "important call" from his boss at the Ministry of Magic and left three hours ago. Headmaster Nezu was trying to contact him.

"You'll have to keep calm for a little bit longer, boys. Toshinori will come as soon as we can contact him."

"You heard that? You have to try!"

"Okay, okay.."

Eijirou closed his eyes and tried to do the same thing as he had done in class. Water flowing through his body, but he was shaking. He could feel the heat closing in and the air was getting hard to breath. He heard Aizawa open the windows, trying to ease the situation as much as he could but it didn't clear the smoke that circled the young boys.

The red haired boy tried to cast the spell but failed.

"I told you it wouldn't work!"

"No bro, wait! You just have to concentrate really hard! Try again!"

"It's useless I can't do it!"

"But you did it before!"

"Well I can't now!"

At the other side of the fire, Aizawa tried to question the other two boys about what happened.

"I'm not sure sir.. I remember hearing a loud scream and when I tried to look at what happened I kind of got blinded by Kirishima's sudden lightning spell. I could vaguely make out a silhouette in front of their beds but I'm not sure. Next thing I knew, we were surrounded by fire."

Aizawa was stressing out, the spell which was used was not a simple one. He recognised it as dark magic and was sure neither Kaminari nor Kirishima could have casted it. But who could've done it and how did they get in? That was impossible!

"Kiri?! Denki?!"

They could distinguish the voice of the pink haired Gryffindor from the crowd. She was accompanied by Uraraka and Asui, looking all three equally panicked and scared. Behind them were Deku and Todoroki, the green haired boy practically crying while the normally stoic boy showed more emotion on his face then he ever had. And at the very end, stood the two other parts of their best friend group. Sero quickly tried out all the spells he knew and had read about in his books to extinguish the fire but without success. Bakugou has a new expression on his face, one that could be one of the closest to worry and panic the others would ever see on his face.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PUT IT OUT?"

"This is not just a simple spell, mister Bakugou. It is dark magic. Unfortunately, not a lot of teachers know advanced DADA. And do not take that tone with me."

"Mina, Sero, guys, we're trapped!", Kaminari yelled.

"Well no shit, Sherlock! We can see that dunce face!"

"Don't be so mean, I can actually die right now! We wouldn't be trapped if Kirishima just cast the spell!"

"I told you I can't do it!"

"Denki, honey, not the time to talk crap about your friend. Kiri, sweetie, not the time to talk bad about yourself!", Mina yelled.

"What do you mean?", Aizawa interrupted, "Mister Kirishima, do you know the spell?"

"Yes! He was able to cast it during class!"

"But I can't do it anymore now! I tried!"

"Bullshit!", an angry blond yelled, "You're just lowering your self worth. You're not stupid, Ei! You're smart when you decide to concentrate!"

"B-but.."

"Listen to me shitty hair, take a deep breath and close your eyes. And when you've calmed down, you say out loud that you can do it and cast the spell."

Not wanting to go against his friend, Kirishima did what he was told. He reminded himself what he had read in class on how to cast the spell.

He closed his eyes and whispered to himself : "I-i can do it."

"Louder!", Bakugou yelled, "We can't hear you!"

"I can do it!"

"LOUDER!"

"I CAN DO IT!"

Kirishima imagined the magic flowing through his veins as it had been hours prior. It started in his head, went to his heart, to continue to his arms and legs. When he felt the magic arrive at his fingertips, he casted the spell.

He kept his eyes closed and pointed his wand to where he remembered the fire surrounding him.

"YES! YOU DID IT KIRI! THE FIRE IS GONE!"

After he heard Denki's voice, he dared to open his eyes and saw that his spell was indeed working. He quickly extinguished the fire that was left and collapsed on the floor because of the energy it took him and the emotions that the chaos left.

He felt himself embraced by different pair of arms. He couldn't concentrate that well, he thought he could hear Mina praising him and Midoriya crying to his right. What he was sure of before passing out were two things.

The first one was All Might barging into the room yelling "I am here!" and Aizawa scolding him for taking so long.

And the second was a faint voice whispering in his ear : "I knew you could do it."

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kirishima woke up the next day his eyesight was still a bit blurry. The first thing he saw when his eyes started to get used to his environment, were the familiar walls of the Hospital Wing. He found himself in one of the beds, his fingers clutching the soft fabric of his sheets.

He hadn't expected to pass out after the spell. After all, you couldn't really say that that particular spell was very draining. But maybe it was the ensemble of having woken up in the middle of the night to see his best friend being threatened by a stranger, that said stranger putting their dorm on fire, him not being able to cast the spell and blaming himself for it and finally the relief of actually being able to cast the spell.

When he finally looked around the room, he noticed Madame Chiyo looking through her potions, and a few teachers and his headmaster standing at the foot of his bed.

The first one to speak was, surprisingly, Professor Aizawa :

"Kirishima, I am pleased to see that you are finally awake. You gave us all quite a scare last night. I'd like to apologise for my incompetence  to save you and Mister Kaminari. We are still looking into who could've possible broken into your dorm. We already questioned Kaminari about it but we'd like you to testify too if that's alright with you."

However, before Kirishima could open his mouth to voice his agreement. All might decided to 'almost' violently bow and excuse himself.

"Young Kirishima! I apologise profoundly for my lack of professionalism! I should've known it was a trap. Instead, I was there while you were being attacked. I AM SO SORRY!", All Might was close to tearing up. He felt foolish to not have been able to save the kids.

"No professor! It's okay, you had an emergency. I can understand.", Kirishima tried to calm him down, "Really it's n-..... wait. Did you say it was a trap?"

"Yes.", Headmaster Nezu jumped in, "when Toshinori arrived, he quickly realized it wasn't his boss that had called him as he was still at home."

All might added : "As you can't apparate at Hogwarts, I had to go by Floo. But when I tried to go back, the system was closed. So I had to find a hidden place outside the Ministry to apparate to Hogsmeade. Once I arrived there, there had been a robbery in one of the shops. I tried looking for traces and clues but didn't find any. I asked around but no one had seen anything."

"Sooo...", Kirishima trailed off, "it was all planned?"

"Yes, that seems to be the case."

"But- but who would do something like that?", the Hufflepuf asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out."

"I got to say," All Might began, " that I was extremely surprised and impressed when I heard, and saw, that you extinguished the fire on your own. It is not one of the easiest spells and I'm very proud of you, to have done it during such a critical situation."

Kirishima felt his eyes tear up, he's always been very insecure when it came to his magical abilities. And the fact that one of his teachers, who was also a very skilled auror, complimented him filled his heart with confidence and joy.

Aizawa was annoyed by All Might's  loud apologies and tried to remind the others the issue at hand :

"I know that what you went through last night  must have been traumatic but the best would be to tell us what you remember, now, as it is still fresh in your mind."

"Well,", Kirishima started, "I woke up by Denki screaming. I thought he had fallen from the bed or something but when I shone a light on him there was a man pointing his wand at him. He had blue hair and his skin almost looked cracked. He must have been wearing black to blend in with the darkness but I don't think he wore a cape like the death eaters did. I couldn't really see his face clearly as it was dark and mostly hidden by his hair. He then said something like 'Tell All Might peace will be no more' in a very creepy voice. As Denki was still being threatened, I pointed my wand at him in the hope it would convince him to leave my friend alone. However, instead of casting a spell on any of us, he set the room on fire. Then he vanished into thin air. And not in an apparating sort of way."

"Hm, interesting.", Headmaster Nezu responded while rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

The other teachers looked at each other worryingly, this unknown individual might become a real threat.

Before they could continue their conversation, a loud bang was heard outside the Hospital Wing as if some idiot had tried to cast an Alohomora spell and instead made it explode in one way or another.

"We should leave you now. You still have to rest and I think your friends are still trying to break in to check up on you like they would have done all night hadn't we forced them to bed.", Aizawa mumbled.

The second the teachers left the room, a swirling mess of yellow, red, blue and green entered.

Not only his housemates but all his friends had been worried and needed to see if he was okay.

Kirishima had never felt so cared for as he did when multiple people hugged him.  
However, before they could bombard him with thousand questions, Madame Chiyo told him to drink up a potion that would help him with his emotional state. It was a sort of calming down potion that made emotions linked to fear, shock or stress, less intense.

He drank it all and then turned to his friends again to tell them everything was alright.

Denki was the first one to speak :

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Bro, you're asking as if I'm the one who was being threatened. Are YOU okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit shocked. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I know I went a little too far last night with pushing you to do the spell. I guess I was just really scared and you were my last hope."

"Bro, don't worry, I was scared as well. And in the end, the pushing kind of helped me to do it."

Next were  Sero and Mina who both hugged him again and told him how proud they were he succeeded the spell.

Then were  his classmates : Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, Asui, Todoroki and Tokoyami. Kirishima was sure there were others but they weren't allowed in.

They all wished him well and Todoroki even gave him some sweets he still had in his dorm. Then, everyone except one blond Gryffindor , got ushered out by Madame Chiyo.

"Hey,", Kirishima started nervously, "are you mad? I'm sorry."

"I'm not fucking mad Shitty hair. Well, except for when you doubted your own powers when you were about to die!"

"I knew it was a difficult spell and that I would fail."

"But you didn't! You didn't fail! You cast the spell and saved yourself and dunce face. So don't ever question yourself!"

"Okay.", Kirishima smiled embarrassed. "Is there anything else? You look like your holding something back."

Bakugou glared at him but it didn't seem like he was angry at the red head, it looked more like he was angry at himself.

"I-I Fuck!"

"You can do it sweetie."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm sorry, go ahead.", Kirishima giggled.

"I- what I'm trying to say is that I was fucking worried, okay?! I saw you both surrounded by that fucking fire, Deku was fucking crying like he always does and even Professor Aizawa looked lost. It was fucking terrifying because for one split second I actually believed I could lose you both."

Bakugou closed his eyes, jaw clenched, trembling as he remembered the panic he felt in that one moment.

"Bakugou, you want a hug?"

"What the fuck? No, I'm not weak!"

"Please?"

Without uttering a single word but silently making a scene of how he was forced, the blond made his way into the Hufflepuf's bed. TO GIVE HIM A HUG OBVIOUSLY!

Kirishima had others plans, knowing Bakugou would be embarrassed while still being angry and flee immediately after, he tightened his grip and did not let go even when the Gryffindor started threatening him he would hex him and change him into a pig.

Kirishima only laughed it off and nuzzled his head into the blond's shoulder, in a 'platonic' way.

After giggling for a few seconds, the Hufflepuf turned serious again.

"Thank you, thank you for believing in me.", Kirishima whispered.

"Normal thing to do.", the blond grunted back.

"And I'm sorry for having made you worry."

"You fucking better be."

"I'm happy you were there for me."

"....I"

"Huh, did you say anything?"

"I'll always be there for you."

Kirishima couldn't believe his ears, Bakugou said something that was considered vulnerable!

"I knew you cared about me after all, Bakubro!"

"Fucking shitty hair, I literally just told you I was worried about you a fucking minute ago! Now let me go!"

"Nope."

"You want to fucking die?!"

"Yes, I'll never let you go. Never over my dead body."

"I'll just kill you for that terrible ass pun."

"You can't kill me after you were afraid of losing me, bro!"

"Shut the fuck up, you motherfucker!"

"I am no such, I prefer motherhugger."

"Cheesy bastard."

"What are you, British?"

"Why the fuck am I friends with you? Now fuck off, I still need to go to classes unlike someone who will sleaze on their fucking ass all day!"

"Who wouldn't b-.."

"Mister Bakugou and Mister Kirishima, though I'm happy you are having a heartfelt moment, I'm quite afraid some of my patients will end up traumatised by Bakugou's language."

That's how Kirishima finally let go of his best friend and was able to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirishima was really, really, really bored. Bakugou was right when he said that the red head wouldn't do anything all day. The Hufflepuf was sure that he wasn't hurt but Madame Chiyo wanted him to stay. To get over the shock. It was scary but it wasn't like it traumatised him, and he really wanted to see his friends again. Kirishima never was someone who could stay still for very long so this was draining him.

However, it did give him the chance to think about what really happened. He still can't believe he was able to cast the spell! And he was lucky that it worked. He was actually lucky that that stranger decided to put the room on fire instead of casting the Killing curse. The more he thought about it, the more confusing the situation got.

Who was that man? What was he doing there? Why was he in the student's dormitories? How did he get in? How did he disappear if he didn't apparate? What did he mean when he said the peace would be disrupted? Is he dangerous?

Why didn't he decide to kill them instead?

All those questions flew through Kirishima's head, bumping all other and rational thoughts to the side. And what about the thing with All Might? Were these two things connected? Was it planned so the professor wouldn't be there when the attack happened? Would there be an other attack?

All that Kirishima really wanted to do now was, snatch the blankets off his bed, put his clothes back on and run to one of the teachers that could explain more of what was going on to him. The logical choice would be the headmaster but for some reason the Hufflepuf thought he'd have more success with Professor All Might or Professor Aizawa.

Kirishima was really considering his plan for a moment when another thirty minutes passed without much action. To pass the time, he took the sweets that Todoroki had given him. They were probably from Honeydukes, the famous wizarding candy shop that was adored by every student. The little tag on the bag said 'crying stars'. It was stuffed with sweets shaped like stars that were filled with a transparent liquid on the inside. That's why, when you took a bite, the liquid would start dripping and it looks like the star is crying. The liquid was always violet-flavoured. For the stars, you had yellows ones which are lemon-flavoured, pink ones which are strawberry-flavoured and light blue ones that are grape-flavoured. Though all those flavours combined with violet sound yucky, it is actually very good. It is also seen as a more girly type of sweets but that didn't stop Kirishima, and neither Todoroki apparently, from liking them.

Kirishima quickly stuffed one of them in his mouth, a blue one because they were his favourites. While he was chewing on it he made a mental note to thank Todoroki and next time he went to Honeydukes, to buy something the Slytherin would like. Then, he had the amazing idea to write a note and beg Madame Chiyo to send it to Todoroki.

"Madame Chiyo?", he called to the empty Hospital Wing.

Somewhere from behind the door of her office he could hear a faint "Yes?". Two seconds later, the door opened and Madame Chiyo came to look what her patient wanted.

"What is it, Kirishima?"

"May I send a note to one of my classmates?"

"Hmm, let's see... You can of course use one of the owls in the Owlery but you're not allowed to leave your bed."

"But I feel better ma'am!"

"I know you do but better to be safe than sorry. The situation was very stressful and that complicated spell must have taken quite a toll on you."

"Please ma'am, I'll just write my note, go to the Owlery and come back here."

Madame Chiyo seemed to think about it. After a moment of silence, she answered :  
"Fine. But you'll have to wear at least a robe. The potion I gave you was a calming one but it uses your energy to work efficiently. You'll might be a bit cold so I'd feel better if you'd wear it.", she said after conjuring a robe out of thin air.

You'd think the robe would be yellow because he is a Hufflepuf, but it was actually a beautiful bright red.

Kirishima didn't waste a second, he asked Madame Chiyo for a piece of parchement, a bottle of ink and a quill that she got him from her office.

Once he got everything he wrote a nice little  
message :

 

Hey Todoroki!!!  
Thank you so much for the candy,  
I didn't know you liked crying stars? I know they're girly but I love them, they're just toooooo goooooood!  
Next time I go to Hogsmeade, I'll buy you sweets too! Ok? So what candy do you like? So I know for next time!  
I'm also very bored so that's why I'm sending you a letter but I'll also thank you in person! I'm just really bored :(  
Here have a drawing of stars instead

                                ⭐️✨🌟💫

Hugs  
Your best bro Kirishima

 

Okay, maybe the note looked a bit girly and as if it was sent by a thirteen year old with a crush but the Hufflepuf couldn't care less.

He took the red robe Madame Chiyo had given him and put it on, binding the belt around his waist so it would stay in place. He looked around the Hospital Wing, looking for Madame Chiyo again who was probably back in her office, and cast a spell on the drawing so it would move and the stars would be crying. After that, he neatly folded the note in four and put Todoroki' s name on the front of the paper.

To be sure that Madame Chiyo wouldn't freak out if she didn't see him in his bed anymore, he left a note saying he went to the Owlery. He also looked for his slippers as he would have to go outside for a bit.

He left the Hospital Wing with his note in one hand, his wand in the other and a few owl treats in the pockets of his robe. After the night he had had, he would rather be careful.

On his way there, he passed a couple of ghosts which he had a few conversations with. He liked all of them, yes even the bloody baron. He asked them if they had seen a stranger roam the castle last night but none of them had seen anything. That was strange. They should have seen something if the man had wandered through the castle to go to the Hufflepuf dormitories. And Kirishima still didn't understand why the man had chosen to threaten Kaminari. Theoretically speaking, Kaminari was no threat to them and they didn't win anything out of him.

Luckily for Kirishima, most students had classes so the halls were pretty empty and he didn't have to feel embarrassed about his robe.

When he entered the tower of the Owlery, he felt as if he had entered a farm. But full of owls. All those poor first year muggleborns. They didn't grow up with owls around them so the smell was unusual and pretty unpleasant. So whenever they entered the Owlery for the first time, there was at least one who passed out because of the smell.

Of course, Kirishima wasn't a first year anymore! But he was still a muggleborn and the Owlery really stank.

The Owlery was full of owls of different colours, sizes, personalities and even 'intelligence'. Some owls belonged to the school, others to the students of Hogwarts. Kirishima didn't have an owl, neither did he have any other animal. He did want one but he never had enough money for it after he bought all his school supplies at the beginning of the school year. He's always wanted a cat, surprise! Kirishima really likes cats even though everyone thinks he is a dog person.

The moment he set a foot inside the tower, an owl came flying to him. Or at least tried to. It first knocked against one of the wooden beams before landing in front of his feet. The other owls were clearly judging and others hooted angrily because their sleep had been disturbed.

The owl that had volunteered to send the note was not larger than 25 centimetres, he was brown with a few grey feathers in his wings and he had a weird, white spot on his forehead. He proudly stuck out his leg, for the letter to be attached to, as if that disastrous landing from a minute ago had never happened.

Kirishima ended up giving into the owl's arrogance and attached the note to his leg.

"This is for Shoto Todoroki. He's a fifth year Slytherin."

However, the owl didn't fly away immediately. He stared at Kirishima, waiting for something.

"Merlin, it's a treat that you want, isn't it? My god, you must be a school owl. No other would be so arrogant. Do you have a name?"

The owl stayed silent.

"No. Well, what if I named you? What about Wilfred?"

The owl started hooting angrily as if he wanted to say Kirishima was crazy to give him such a name.

"Hmm, Louis?"

"Hoot!"

"Spandy?"

"Hoot!"

"True, that sounds too much like spandex. Brownie?"

"HOOT!"

"Ouch, that is a big no. What about Arthur?"

This time, the owl started flapping his wings, pleased. Of course an owl with such arrogance would've loved the name of a legendary king. But rumours say he was a prat and an idiot. These rumours had probably been spread by Merlin himself.

"Okay, Arthur. This letter is for Todoroki."

Again, the owl didn't move.

"Fine!", Kirishima yelled taking something out the pocket of his robe, "You want a treat, no? Normally we give them after you handed the letter, not before! But fine, whatever, here."

He gave the owl a few treats and then Arthur finally left to hand the note to Todoroki.

Kirishima went back to the Hospital Wing as he had promised Madame Chiyo. Once there, he handed her the robe but she said he could keep it so he put it back on again. He got in bed and took a well deserved nap, realising he was actually very tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wakey wakey!"

The second he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with pink and green. And oh, there was even a little bit of blond.

Mina and Midoriya had both been hunching over the sleeping boy but now that said boy was awake, they both broke into a giant grin.

"Hey Kiri! Our classes just finished so we wanted to check up on you."

"How are you Kirishima?", Midoriya asked, "I hope you will feel better tomorrow. Gryffindor and Hufflepuf's shared classes are too quiet for my taste, it just isn't the same without you."

"I don't know, I hope so! Madame Chiyo? Can I leave the Hospital Wing tomorrow to go to class?"

"Oh, don't worry dear. I'll let you go for tonight. But I'm afraid you and your roommates will be sleeping somewhere else. The headmaster is still discussing it and will notify you when he has made a decision."

"Oh man, if only I was a boy! Then maybe I could have you and Denki sleeping in my room!"

"You know that sounds really wrong, right Raccoon eyes?"

"Oh so now you decide to talk! And get your head out the gutter!"

"Is something wrong?", Kirishima asked steadily. Bakugou looked very grumpy, not that it wasn't the norm but he looked even grumpier than usual.

"I think he's mad about our last class with the Slytherins.", Midoriya supplied.

"Why?"

"Well", Mina started, "let's say our class kind of got interrupted when an owl flew not so gracefully into our class' window."

"By Merlin's beard, Arthur!"

"What? Is that it's name?"

"Yes, I knew he isn't very clever but I thought he would fit the job. Apparently not."

"I think he broke his wing."

"Oh no, poor Arthur."

"Yeah, Todoroki is trying to coax him so he can carry A-....uh...Arthur to the Hospital Wing. I wonder what's taking him so long.", Midoriya wondered.

Speaking of the devil, Todoroki entered the room with a very angry owl floating behind him in the air.

"Todoroki! What are you doing?! That's not how you treat an owl!", Midoriya exclaimed a bit shocked.

"He wouldn't come with me otherwise."

"Have you tried coaxing him with owl treats?", Kirishima offered.

"Actually, no. Good point."

The owl, having heard Kirishima's voice a.k.a. the only person he trusted in the room, tried to reach him even though he was still stuck by the Slytherin's spell.

"Arthur, why did you fly into a window? Do you need glasses?"

"HOOT!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry for insulting you!"

"Uhm, his wing is still broken though.", Todoroki said.

"Arthur, why didn't you want Todoroki to carry you? He only wanted to help.", Kirishima scolded.

Mina snickered. "Are you seriously scolding him? Are you his mom?"

"Someone has to be! Arthur is going to get himself killed someday!"

Bakugou, who was oddly silent, decided he was done with the stupid bickering and finally called the nurse, who had gone back to the office minutes ago, for the owl to get checked up on.

Madame Chiyo quickly fixed Arthur's wing and once it was finished, Arthur left as soon as possible through the window, without knocking into it this time.

"I wanted to thank you for the candy, Todoroki. That was very sweet of you.", Kirishima winked, proud with his intentional pun.

"It's nothing really. And you already thanked me in the note you send."

"Yeah I know but I wanted to thank you in person too."

"Thank you, I got to say that the note put a smile on my face and your owl's little show was quite entertaining."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know Arthur was such a clutz."

"Don't worry about it. Also, my favourite candy are the 'Icy Lavaballs'."

"Oh good choice, one moment hot other moment cold. I'm still not used to these cool magical sweets. But I'll keep that in mind for next time!"

"Okay okay, now we really have to go!", Mina ushered the others.

"Sorry, Kirishima. We still have to make homework.", Midoriya explained.

"You guys go ahead, I'll follow.", Bakugou mumbled.

"Okay, whatever you say big guy.", Mina winked.

Kirishima felt his heart speed up. He was nervous. If Bakugou was so quiet and wanted to talk about it, it must be serious.

"So...", Kirishima trailed off, "you don't have to be embarrassed to talk when the others are there, you know?"

"I'm not fucking shy, Shitty hair!"

"I'm just looking out for you! You were acting very unusual today."

Bakugou glared and refused to look at the red haired Hufflepuf.

"What's wrong?", Kirishima asked.

"What the fuck was that note?"

"P-pardon?"

"That note you send to Half 'n half. We had class with him when he got it. It was already weird enough when class was interrupted by a stupid owl, even weirder when we realised the note was for the fucking Slytherin, but that it came from you? That was the fucking weirdest!"

"Well, you heard no? He gave me a bag of sweets and I wanted to thank him."

"So you're the bestest of friends of now?"

"Wait what?", Kirishima laughed confused, "What are you talking about? Todoroki and I are good friends but I'm afraid we're not that close yet."

"Yet?!"

"Yes, yet. What's wrong with that?", Kirishima lifted his hands in defence. What was Bakugou getting all worked up over?

Kirishima took a closer look at the blond's face. He was a bit red around the ears because he had been getting angry just a few seconds ago. He was staring at the wall on his side, stubbornly refusing to look Kirishima in the eyes again. And he was glaring. Wait. Was he really glaring? Yes, his eyebrows were frowning and his jaw was slacked but something was different. Was he? His bottom lip? His bottom lip stood out...

Was Bakugou actually pouting?

The Bakugou? Angry Gryffindor? Blasty Mcexplosion?

"Bakugou... are you jealous?"

The said boy looked up, a bit panicked that turned into more glaring.

"Absolutely-fucking-not!"

"Merlin, you really are! Don't worry man, next time I'll send you note in class too!"

"It's not that dumb hair!"

"So... it's not about the candy?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then what is it?", Kirishima asked completely lost.

"Half 'n half and you have been hanging out a lot lately. First you make homework together and now you send him a note."

"You know you'll always be my best friend right?"

Bakugou stayed silent.

Kirishima couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bakugou was afraid to lose him to Todoroki, which was absolutely ridiculous by the way. But still! So the all confident Bakugou had insecurities too!

"Hey, Bakugou. You'll always be my number one."

This seemed to do the trick as Bakugou looked up again, he was still pouting a bit but this time it was because he was embarrassed for having doubted his friend's loyalty. He still did seem bothered by something.

"Is that everything? You look bothered.", Kirishima pressed on.

"I don't fucking know!"

"Bakugou."

"I, no I really don't know. I still have this gnawing feeling in my chest and I fucking hate it. Why should I care if you get close to that stupid Slytherin, your fucking loss."

"Hey now, Todoroki's really cool. If only you'd gave him a chance and would be a bit nicer to him, you two might be really good friends!"

"Tch, whatever."

"I mean it, Bakugou."

"That I should be nicer to Half 'n half? Never."

"Yeah that too. But I mean it when I say you will always be my number one."

"Go to sleep, you're spouting cheesy shit now. I'll come back before dinner."

"Fine but only with you, bro.", the red head joked.

If Bakugou left the Hospital Wing with a slight smile on his lips, no one would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Another chapter! I’m sorry my updates aren’t frequent. If you must know, I have student job :D and I quite like it! I’ve been working for two weeks and tomorrow is my last day. I’m both happy and a bit sad because everyone there was very nice! Well that was all! Have a beautiful day, love ~


	7. Chapter 7

Bakugou did in fact come back to the Hospital Wing so he could fetch Kirishima and they could go to the great hall together. Once there, the red haired boy sat himself at the Hufflepuf table, next to his best friend Kaminari and facing Ochaco and Asui. The girls, bless these angels, did everything they were capable of to make the boys feel relaxed as they were probably nervous to go to sleep in a few hours. They feared to wake in a room lit on fire again.

The food appeared and everyone took their time to silently enjoy it. Kirishima, Kaminari and the two other Hufflepuff roommates were sent to the Headmaster as he had an urgent matter to discuss : their dormitory room. As of currently, it was being repaired by a couple of professors. Though the students were technically able to sleep in their room tonight, all responsible adults thought it safer to put them elsewhere for security precautions.

The teachers conjured in four different dormitories each a new bed which meant the roommates would be separated for the night. Kaminari wasn't very happy with the sudden change as it meant he had to sleep in a room with people he maybe never talked to before. On the contrary, Kirishima didn't really seem to mind. Yes, it was a bit unusual but it was only for a couple of days. Only long enough for the professors to put extra spells on their previous room. They had tried to find any clues the stranger might of have leaven behind but to no avail.

While Kirishima was preparing himself for bed, somewhere deep in his mind still nervous and afraid the previous night would repeat itself, he hoped that what had happened wasn't anything too concerning for the future. But his gut feeling told him that the strange man hadn't done what he did just as a sick prank. It felt more serious, somehow. He even thought about paying more attention in DADA from now on.

The days that followed were quiet, everyone was still a bit shaken up by what had happened. Some students looked jumpier than usual while others pretended it didn't bother them. Luckily for those who practiced Quidditch, they could focus on the game that was approaching. It was one thing all houses were excited about, even if their house didn't play. After one long week of tiring Quidditch practice, never-ending homework and an enormous amount of concentration in Aizawa's recent Tranfiguration classes, Kirishima - and the other three Hufflepuffs - finally slept in their beloved room again. So when the red head woke up at 9 AM on a beautiful Saturday morning, he felt happy enough to make his homework that he had to catch up anyway. Especially Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.

He quietly put his muggle clothes on, it was a weekend day after all and the students weren't obliged to put their uniforms on, and took a few rolls of parchment, his quill and a bottle of ink. He took his schoolbag and left the Hufflepuf common room and as it was situated near the kitchen, a delicious smell wafted through the air once Kirishima stood in the hall. Seems like the house-elves were busy preparing breakfast for hundreds and hundreds of hungry children. Kirishima decided to eat breakfast before making his homework so he changed his course and instead followed the direction to the Great Hall. During the weekend, most students slept in late so you could have breakfast until latest half past ten. This meant that at 9 in the morning, the hall was only half full and much less noisy. The still- somewhat- sleepy boy looked around if anyone he knew was already awake at this hour and to his big surprise, which shouldn't be the case, he saw Ochaco already eating at the Hufflepuff table. He bid her good morning and started a pleasant conversation about the current subject they were seeing in History of Magic. He asked her if she was going to the library afterwards but Uraraka replied she already promised to help Asui with her Ancient Runes homework. So instead of being accompanied by the kind girl with the soft face, Kirishima continued his way to the library alone.

Once there, he hesitated about what to do first. The spell he learned in Transfiguration was better practiced with someone else so the other person could see the tiniest bit of differences if there were any. With that decided, Kirishima roamed over the different books on every shelf to find something that could help him with his assignment about Erklings. After searching for almost ten whole minutes, the (stupid) Hufflepuf remembered he had a handy-dandy book called 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them'.

Unfortunately there wasn't a lot of information about them and he did have to write at least half a page :

_"The Erkling, which originated in the Black Forest in Germany, is an elfish creature that is larger than a gnome and has a pointed face. It has a high-pitched cackle that is used to lure children, as it is particularly entrancing to them, away from their guardians to be eaten by the Erklings. Thanks to strict controls by the German Ministry of Magic, Erkling killings have been reduced dramatically over the last few centuries. The last reported Erkling attack was upon a six-year-old wizard child called Bruno Schmidt. The attack resulted with the death of the Erkling when Bruno hit it very hard over the head with his father's collapsible cauldron."_

 

 

It wasn't a lot so he had no choice but to look further, he did still wrote a few things down for his summary and then put his book away because the drawing of the creature was creeping him out It wasn't a lot so he had no choice but to look further, he did still wrote a few things down for his summary and then put his book away because the drawing of the creature was creeping him out. Scamander's notes had said the Erkling was a German creature so Kirishima had at least a clue in which section to look. In the end he found a book called "Magical creatures in Germany" and found some additional info of this horrible creature :

_"The Erkling has different names ; Erlkönig (suggesting the literal translation of alder king), the Erl-King and/or the Elf-king. It becomes a German legend when the Erkling is represented in a poem written by a famous and known muggle poet by the name of Goethe in 1782. This poem depicts the death of a child assailed by a supernatural creature known as the Erkling."_

Kirishima finishes his assignment with a little piece of information from the Muggle side as well. As a muggle-born, he loves to read both sides, the magical one and the mythical one. He is always surprised by how accurate the myths are most of the time. Sometimes, the muggles are wrong and when they are, they couldn't be further from the actual truth. He puts the book back on the shelf, taking as much time as possible to avoid having to make his Transfiguration assignment. Don't get him wrong, what they are learning at the moment is very interesting but he just doesn't like professor Aizawa's assignments.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice takes him by surprise.

The book he had put on the shelf and was still holding, tumbled back down on his face.

"Argh, damn it."

"Tch, idiot." Bakugou grabbed the book, stared at it and put it back in its place. "I presume you are here for your 'Care of Magical Creatures' homework, huh? Didn't know you were able to study alone..."

"I can study alone!", Kirishima pouted. "I'm just not very good at it." He scratched his neck, embarrassed to have admitted such a thing.

"What do you need help with?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me Shit for brains."

Kirishima chuckled, the usual bite was lacking in Bakugou's voice, instead it had taken a softer tone than usual. Was he always this calm in the morning? If so, Kirishima had been missing out.

"It's mainly my Transfiguration homework I have difficulties with, I haven't got the spell under control yet and I can't really practice it alone, you know?"

"That's all you need to do? Nothing else?"

"Nope, I already finished my Care for Magical Creatures homework," Kirishima replied with a proud grin.

Bakugou chuckled quietly, looking at the book about Erklings Kirishima had used seconds before. "I'm honestly surprised considering your grades are pretty shit."

"Not true!"

"Shut up, I'll help you okay? Now take your Transfiguration book and cast that damn spell."

For another thirty minutes, the two boys- huddled together at one of the tables in the library still surrounded by crumpled up papers from the Hufflepuff's previous assignment- spent their time practicing the spell. Bakugou almost lost his patience a few times but he impressively kept his calm for the sake of the other. Obviously, Kirishima had to try numerous times as it wasn't a very easy one, but after muttering the spell for the fiftieth time, he heard the sharp intake of breath his best friend had made. He turned to him, lifting one of his eyebrows quizzically as to ask what caused his reaction. Instead of answering the silent question, Bakugou leaned closer to his face, his line of focus somewhere above Kirishima's right eye. Kirishima hold his breath, still waiting for an answer but Bakugou only raised his hand to rub his thumb over his scar. What is he doing?, Kirishima thought as he tried to calm the beating of his heart. It had sped up when the blond boy had touched his face. Why is my heart beating so loud? Am I getting sick again? Before Kirishima could decide if he needed to go back to the Hospital Wing, Bakugou opened his mouth :

"Your scar disappeared."

"Huh?" Kirishima felt a little dazed and his voice sounded strangely out of breath.

"Your scar is gone."

"Huh? What do you me- wait. It's gone? Did I do it? Does that mean I did it?!" His heart sped up again.

"Well not anymore dumbass. It was gone for a moment but it's back since you lost your concentration. But yeah, you did it."

"I- I Yes! Ha! Does that mean we're finished?"

"No," Bakugou frowned, "you barely succeeded. Professor Aizawa wants at least everyone to be able to make a noticeable change to their appearance for next class. So do it again." Kirishima groaned but did as he was told.

Luckily, it only took a quarter of an hour for him to be able to change his hair colour which Bakugou thought was noticeable enough. After that he decided he had studied enough and was eager to enjoy his free time. He quickly cleaned all the papers he had thrown on the ground and put all his stuff back in his bag.

"Hey, you want to hang out before lunch?", Kirishima asked.

"Sorry, can't. Quidditch practice."

"Huh? But the game is today?"

Bakugou nodded, "Exactly."

"That's rough, Gryffindor's playing against Slytherin today right?"

"Yup, gonna kick half 'n half's ass."

"Don't be too hard on him," Kirishima laughed, "but yeah, I'll see you after the game I suppose? Good luck then!"

The beginning of a grin tugged at the blond's lips "Thanks."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Students from all houses were clad in red and green, waving banners around and wearing the scarf of the house they were supporting. People were singing, waiting for the game to start. Instead of a student taking the place of the commentator, it was their beloved Charms professor Hizashi who was nicknamed Present Mic or Professor Mic because of his loud voice. His commentary was passionate, loud and always fair. Though people noticed he cheered louder whenever Gryffindor won the game. Professor Aizawa was sitting next to him as he did each time, to make sure Mic didn't go to far with his comments.

Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero sat all three in the Gryffindor stand to cheer for Bakugou and Mina. Mina and Bakugou were Gryffindor's beaters while Midoriya was the golden house's seeker. It really depended on him on how long the game would last but the other two were as important to winning the game. Mina and Bakugou both had the passion and force they needed for beaters. Usually, Mina was the too eager one who excitedly knocked someone of their broom on accident when hitting the bludger, Bakugou was the agressive one that knocked someone of on purpose and threatened people during the game shouting : "DIE!" when he hits the bludger. Anyway, these two made a great team. Kirishima remembers that in the rival's team (Slytherin), Todoroki is the chaser and Tokoyami is their keeper. Tokoyami is a very skilled keeper, people jokingly say he's like a mother dragon protecting her eggs, the eggs being the goalposts. Todoroki, is as fast as the wind on his broom, he catches and throws the Quaffle as easily as he breathes. Rumours say his dad trained him when he was little, even before the age you can legally have a broom. To Bakugou's biggest regret, there was no denying Todoroki was good. Students silenced when they noticed Professor Mic raise his wand to cast an amplifying spell, which he was very good at, to his voice.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to the first Quiddicht game of this year, are you excited?!" Students responded with loud cheers and whooping. "I know I'm excited! Who is going to win the Quidditch cup this year? Will it be Gryffindor like last year?"

The Gryffindor stand shouted.

"Hufflepuf?"

Kirishima and Denki cheered with their housemates.

"Ravenclaw?"

Sero started yelling next to them.

"Or Slytherin?"

The green mass at the other side started yelling, jumping up and down. Kirishima saw Todoroki raise his fist in an awkward silent cheer. Tokoyami looked at his housemates as if they were idiots.

"Well whoever it may be, today's game might already decide a part of that. So, lads, gals and pals, give it up for Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Both the teams that were waiting to take off, did once Professor All Might, who was the referee for the match, blew on his whistle indicating the beginning of the game.

"And the game started! We can already see Bakugou sending a bludger in the direction of Slytherin's beater, looks like that boy has some pent up energy. Or is it frustration? Oh no, Aizawa is glaring at me. Aaaand now it's the pink haired girl- what is her name again? Mina!- that is hitting the bludger! What is it with Gryffindor's beaters? They are terrifying!"

Midoriya and Slytherin's seeker, Jirou, circled above the other players, focusing on catching a glimpse of a golden flash. The Quaffle was at the moment in the hands of one of Gryffindor's chasers whom was rapidly flying towards the opposite goal.

"Look at that everybody! It seems Gryffindor is going to make its first g- and no! Fantastic save from fifth year Tokoyami, that boy has some crazy reflexes! He passes the Quaffle to his teammate Todoroki! Todorki continues in a rapid speed with the Quaffle in his hands, Gryffindor's chasers are after him but they just can't get him! And ohh- he barely avoided the bludger sent his way by Bakugou. He still has the Quaffle in his possession, he's flying towards the middle goal post, he throws and....- HE SCORES! EVERYONE! 10-0 FOR SLYTHERIN!"

The other side was singing, cheering as their house scored the first point. Kirishima wrapped his gold and red scarf a bit tighter around his neck as the strong Autumn wind started picking up again. He was wearing it for the special occasion, wanting to support the team as much as the Gryffindors were by wearing their colours. He didn't own a Gryffindor scarf so he had just stolen Bakugou's, sure the blond boy wouldn't mind. He had almost convinced Denki and Sero to make a banner for the match, they would've put an exploding bomb, a raccoon and a piece of broccoli on it as an inside joke. But in the end he decided not to as it could distract the players.

The game continued for another hour, Slytherin being in the lead with 120-100.

"Is that what I think it is? Yes! Midoriya spotted the golden snitch and is flying after it, Jirou is right on his tail! Will Gryffindor win the first game of the year?"

Just as Professor Mic started screaming in his wand-turned-microphone, Kirishima noticed Midoriya had indeed spotted the snitch and was going after it at great speed with Jirou in tow. They both rose in the air, only having eyes for the little golden ball with wings when suddenly the snitch drastically changed its course. It started falling in a diagonal line, tumbling down at a speed that grew bigger every second. Jirou had noticed they were quickly nearing the ground and pulled up. However, Midoriya didn't follow his eyes still strained on the snitch and Jirou tried to shout to warn him but he didn't hear it. Kirishima started sweating, if no one did anything, Midoriya would crash head first into the ground. He could see professor All Might taking out his wand to probably break his fall if Midoriya would not pull up and Kirishima followed him. He might not be best at spells but he would at least try to prevent one of his friends from hurting! Before any of them could do something, a bludger, going amazingly fast, crashed the snitch into the green grass of the pitch and at the same time hindered Midoriya's line of vision which broke his concentration. The green haired Gryffindor was able to pull up just in time and landed safely next to the blunger that was hit so hard into the ground, it was stuck with the snitch under it. He quickly pulled the blunger out and closed his hand around the golden snitch before it tried to escape. Midoriya held his closed hand high in the air, indicating the match was over. Ten metres above him, Bakugou was still hovering in the air with his bat slung over his shoulder, knuckles white where they gripped the handle showing how much force he had put in that one swing. For one tense second, the whole crowd was dead silent, not comprehending what just had happened. But once the shock had settled and the Gryffindors realised they had won, they erupted in loud laughter and cheering.

"THIS IS A FIRST IN HISTORY! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT MY EYES JUST SAW! THIS IS TEAMWORK AT ITS FINEST, MIDORIYA, BAKUGOU, YOU BOTH HAVE INCREDIBLE SKILL. A VERY IMPRESSIVE WRONKSI FEINT BY MIDORIYA THOUGH OUR SMART SLYTHERIN JIROU DID NOT FALL FOR IT!-"

"I don't think Midoriya meant to do a feint there," Sero whispered next to him. Kirishima had to agree, Midoriya had planned to keep going if it weren't for Bakugou forcibly stopping him.

"-AND THAT MOVE BAKUGOU JUST SHOWED US, WHAT WAS THAT?! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A THING BEFORE! THE PRECISENESS USED BY THE YOUNG BEATER TO BEAT THE BLUDGER, WITH THE SNITCH TRAPPED UNDERNEATH, INTO TO THE GROUND! WHAT WILL YOU TWO SHOW US IN THE FUTURE?! SUCH TALENT! GRYFFINDOR RESPECTFULLY WON THE FIRST GAME OF THIS YEAR EVERYONE!"

"Man,' Denki started "Bakugou is even scary in the air, I wouldn't have wanted to be that bludger. Do you see the hole it left in the ground? See how deep it is?!"

"Yup," Sero replied. "Looks almost scary, geez."

Before Kirishima could reply to agree, Bakugou flew down to their stand, jumped over the railing, punched Sero and Denki in a brotherly way, enveloped him in a quick hug and started screaming again at Midoriya who was talking to Todoroki on the pitch. Kirishima had to blink his eyes and pitch himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming. You can't blame him, Bakugou never shows any affection towards his friends in public. And he only hugged Kirishima, the others received a punch to their shoulders.

"Did you fucking see that Shitty hair?!", Bakugou screamed in what the Hufflepuff thinks is the most excited tone he has ever taken. "Not only did I save crappy Deku's life, he also caught the snitch thanks to me!" Kirishima couldn't help it but Bakugou's sudden excitement was contagious and though he was all for being humble, he agreed with Bakugou just this once.

"You were amazing up there Bakugou! And how you hit that blunger into the ground? I've never seen something so manly!"

Mina, who had helped the captain put the bludgers away, quickly joined the conversation too : " Enough with all this sappy talk. Party in Gryffindor's common rooms! Slytherins are invited too!"

That's how they found themselves partying into the late hours, cheering, laughing and singing. The incident of a week ago momentarily forgotten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

The warm sunlight streamed through the windows of the dorm room in the early afternoon of a pleasant October day. The post euphoria of winning the Quidditch game still ran high for the Gryffindors and their friends even though a week and a half had passed. Kirishima was lying upside down on his bed, immersed in the fantastic universe of his book. The book he was reading was written by a muggle and immensely popular in the muggle world. It was part of a bigger series whereof Kirishima had already read the first two volumes. When he heard from his parents the third one was coming out, he begged them to sent it by owl. It took some time as his parents had never sent mail by owl before but it had arrived over a week ago and Kirishima had almost finished reading it. Unfortunately, the wizard world knew nothing of muggle fantasy books and movies so he had no one to talk with in Hogwarts. Except, and fortunately, for Mina who did know the series as she was a muggleborn. There were a few other muggleborns who were up to tough with muggle world and recognised the book when the two friends carried self made fan badges around.  
Kirishima had sent Arthur with a message asking for the Gryffindor's password so he could lend Mina the third book. He was at the very last page when a tapping sound distracted him. Arthur had arrived and was ticking his beak against the glass, asking to be let inside. Kirishima sighed and set his book aside, making his way to the window to open it. He looked around the room and wondered where Kaminari went off to. His friend said he had something important to do but that had been more than an hour ago. His owl (the schoolowl refused the send letters from other students ever since Kirishima had named him) impatiently hopped inside the room and onto his bed, hooting loudly demanding for a treat. Kirishima did so and took the small piece of parchment attached to the animal's leg. In a neat and curly handwriting with way too many exclamation points, was written : 

You finished it? I can read it? I really can?! Bring your ass to the common room right this instant!!! I need to know what happens, I've waited too long!!  
\- Pink Witch ;)  
P.s : password is Dragonhill

Kirishima laughed out loud. Not that he could blame her, he knows how much she loves the story, the characters and the plot. He sat back down and finished the last page he still had to read. When he finished it, he closed the book with a content sigh. Now he would just have to wait for the next book to come out. He ushered Arthur back outside not wanting him in his room while he was gone. On his way, he waved to Asui and Uraraka who were talking to each other, sitting on one of the sofas with a bag of sweets laying next to them. Seeing they were chocolates, Kirishima gladly accepted one when the girls offered. He left the common room and made his way to the staircase, praying they wouldn't move midway. It only took a five minute walk and when he saw the familiar painting of the Fat lady, he sped up. He stopped in front of her with a tilt and his shoulders slumped when he realized she was taking a nap. You did not want to wake the Fat lady when she was taking her beauty sleep.   
Kirishima carefully cleared his throat.   
No movement. He cleared his throat again. The Fat lady continued to sleep peacefully.

"AHUM!"

Finally, she opened one eye groggily, a deep frown gracing her oily (because it's a painting) features. "You again?", she said recognising Kirishima. "It seems you spend more time in here than the actual Gryffindors. What was so important for you to have disrupted my well deserved sleep time?"

Kirishima already dreaded this conversation knowing she could be more dramatic than an ancient Greek starring the main role in a tragedy. "I have a book to give to someone, Dragonhill."

"And you couldn't wait till tomorrow?", the lady complained loudly for everyone to hear. 

There we go, Kirishima thought. "No, they really need it. They want to read it now. Dragonhill." 

"Kids these days, so impatient!" She sighed, shaking her head, making her curls (that looked suspiciously like a wig. But don't  try to ask her, she'll accuse you of impoliteness) bounce up and down.

"Dragonhill, please!" Kirishima pleaded hoping she would let it go.

"Fine, Fine. Here you go." The portrait swung open and Kirishima didn't waste any minute to step inside.

He spotted his pink haired best friend near the fireplace, talking to another Gryffindor called Toru Hakagure. A brown haired girl that had the energy of a thousand men. She was famous for her invisibility spells that lasted longer than any other. He sneaked up to her and covered her eyes, or at least tried while holding the book in one of his hands. 

"Guess who?"

"I don't know", Mina played along, "I hope a certain Hufflepuf  with a certain book I really want to read in their possession."

"And what if they don't have this certain book?"

"Then I'll jinx them to Mars," Mina answered with no hesitation. Hakagure chuckled. 

"Heh, how lucky I do have the book after all!", the red haired boy said nervously. 

"Oh hon! How incredibly sweet of you!" Mina turned around so quickly Kirishima worried she would suffer from whiplash. She grasped the book out of his hands to cradle it in her arms as if it was her firstborn child and the dragged her friend Hakagure to their shared dorms leaving Kirishima behind.

His eyes wandered across the familiar room clad in bright red and golds. The fire crackled softly in the fireplace and the room filled with the sound of laughter and chatter of students that had finished doing their homework for the day. They were sitting in groups on the various chairs and sofas spread across the place and the ones that were sensitive of the chilly wind enjoyed the warmth that the fire emitted. Some students were playing games such as wizard snap, others gossiped about the latest rumours going around the school. His gaze stilled on Bakugou and Midoriya who both sat on the windowsill and were playing wizard's chess. Everyone knew about the rivalry between these two but those that really knew them know it's more playful than anything. They had grown closer over the years. Bakugou still refused to call Midoriya his 'friend' though, it would always be Deku for him. It wasn't unusual anymore to see them have civilised conversations, laugh together and even have each other's back. Except when one dared the other to a stupid competition such as who could keep their balance the longest when using a broom as a surfing board or who could convince Professor Toshinori a regular white mouse was Headmaster Nezu in animagi-form, and their personal favourite, who would do the best in a duel without or with only using a spell they thought difficult or funny enough to try. Kirishima, personally, much more preferred the friendship those two had now than the one they had before.   
Midoriya and Bakugou were both so focused on the game they hadn't noticed Kirishima walk in. They had played wizard's chess together since they were old enough to know how the rules went and were always ready to beat the other's ass. Instead of interrupting them as he usually did, Kirishima took the time to observe and see how they played.  
Bakugou had his hands crossed under his chin and was silently contemplating his next move while Midoriya sat across from him, one of his legs sling over the other, eyebrow raised, daring the blond to make a risky move. Bakugou glared, accepting the unsaid challenge.

"Horse, move to B6."

"Don't put me there, you prat!", the horse complained. "His Queen could kill me!"

"He won't. It'd make his king vulnerable. Don't you trust me, you stupid chess piece. I've had you since I was fucking six."

"Correction : you've had your king since you were six. All the others have been sacrificed at least once.", the horse mocked him.

Midoriya rolled his eyes, it was probably not the first time Bakugou argued with his chess pieces. "Honestly Kacchan, just threaten to gift them to Kaminari-kun. He's the worst chess player there is and will hundred percent blow them up by accident."

Bakugou genuinely burst out laughing. "Dammit Deku, you are giving me ideas!", he said wiping away the tears that threatened to spill in the corner of his eyes.

It was right then and there, with the image of Bakugou's sudden outburst still engraved in his mind, that Kirishima's heart stilled for a second only to beat ten times faster. He was certain others in the room could hear it thumping loudly against his rib cage. He was frankly worried his whole face was red, and why? Because his best friend had laughed?

Nonononono, Kirishima thought. I can't possibly have a crush on him?!

However, the longer he stared at the blond, the more prominent the fluttering of his hand got. His palms, clam and sweaty, trembled slightly when the realisation hit him right in the face.

Oh Merlin, I do. What now?

Immediately, he slapped his hands on his reddish cheeks to stop the blushing (after, he will realise it only reddens the face more) and to get his thoughts straight. It didn't work but it did attract the attention of two wizards that were previously playing wizard chess.

"Oi Shittyhair! How long have you been standing there?"

Instead of answering the simple question with stating the slightly creepy truth, Kirishima stammered out a quick "I was looking for the toilets" and sprinted out of the common rooms, only stopping when he arrived in his own dorms. Kaminari, who seemed to finally be back, rapidly closed the book he was reading (and didn't look like it could be used for school assignments), shoved it under his bed and proceeded to ask why the red head had been running. Said red head came up with the lamest excuse, something about the 'bloody baron' and 'him taking a bath'. Denki, respectably, didn't believe him but let it go. That night, Kirishima had trouble going to sleep.

**********

Quelled by his thoughts all night, Kirishima found no other way but to ask Midoriya to see him. He needed advice. They were meeting at the Owlery after classes. It's where Kirishima was now. He was ruffling Arthur's feathers affectionately (the owl had grown on him) when a mop of green hair entered the tower.

"Kirishima? You said you wanted to talk about something? Is it urgent? Are you alright?", Midoriya asked when he spotted the Hufflepuff.

"Everything is fine!", Kirishima said. "I have just a lot on my mind and needed to ask you something, it is for a friend."

Midoriya made his way to one of the big holes (windows) in the tower where owls fly in and out to send letters and packages. He sat down on the cold surface of the stone, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin on the top of his knees. "I'm not sure how I could help your friend but go on."

"Okay, so theoretically speaking, my friend is gay and wants to know pure bloods view on the LGBT+ community..."

"Kirishima-" Midoriya interrupted him. "-Are you asking for yourself?"

Kirishima opened his mouth to deny it but knew it would be no use. He was an open book and his friend had no trouble seeing right through him. "Yes, yes I am."

"Kiri, you're already out and people support you fully. What are you worrying about?"

"I know! It's just- what do purebloods think of it?"

Midoriya hesitated. "I think it's not much different from muggles," he said. "You've got people that accept it and others that don't."

"I'm part of those who accept it," he quickly added.

"I know Midoriya," Kirishima smiled.

"You can call me Izuku. We've known each other for almost five years."

"Sure! If you call me Eijirou. Can I call you Izu though?"

"If I can call you Eiji?", Midor - Izu laughed.

"Naturally!"

There was a comfortable silence. The only sound that being of the soft hoots coming from drowsy owls who had just woken up from their naps and the distant chatter of students who were taking a stroll on the outside grounds of Hogwarts. 

"I have a question," Midoriya said, breaking the silence. "Why are you asking me this now when everyone already knows you're gay? No offence."

"None taken but yeah... I..Er..."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready or if you don't want to."

"Thanks Izu, you're a true friend. It's just that's it's kind of embarrassing... I think I have a crush on a pure blood."

"You mean Kacchan?", the Gryffindor asked without hesitation, taking Kirishima by surprise. When the other turned red, Midoriya started chuckling. "I bloody knew it, it's so obvious."

He turned serious again. "Kiri- I mean Eiji, don't worry about it. If you're scared of Kacchan, he's not homophobic, I mean he protects you from everyone that is, and neither are his parents. Trust me, they are lovely. Are you going to confess to him?"

"No," Kirishima shakes his head quickly. " I don't know if he swings that way. And if he doesn't... I know he isn't the type to bash me when I admit I like him but I'm afraid it will still affect our friendship. I don't want it to be weird between us."

"I understand." Midoriya smiled and seemed to hesitate for a moment, "I'm actually in the same boat.. You know that they won't stop being your friend but you're still afraid you'll grow apart. Frankly, I don't think I'm even ready or confident enough to confess yet."

"Yeah," Kirishima agreed. He let the other's words go through his mind, the wheels turning because something in that sentence sounded unusual..   
"Wait- hold up.. what d'ya mean? You have a crush?"

Now it was Midoriya's turn to blush. He started playing with his fingers, pulling on them lightly to hide his sudden embarrassment. "Yeah, I do. It's- uh...- it's a boy." He looked down, finding his feet very interesting all of the sudden, keeping his head low.

Kirishima, assuming he was probably one of the first persons he came out to, hugged him and whispered : "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." He planted a kiss on the top of his friend's head. He couldn't help it, when he saw people being vulnerable his mother tendencies kicked in.

Midoriya sniffled, feeling incredibly lucky to have someone as Kirishima in his life. He didn't feel weird being completely honest with him. "The only people that know are my mom, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugou and you. And the person I have crush on.. well it's only fair to tell you as I know yours.. it's Todoroki."

"Aww, how sweet. We should totally have sleep overs and gossip about the things our crushes said to us now."  Yes, he said it to cheer Midoriya up but he wasn't totally against the idea. He'd make them as girly and stereotypical as possible. Nail polish and love comedies included.

"Why only during sleepovers? Why not whisper in the halls after class?", Midoriya played along.

"It'll be our little secret," Kirishima winked.

They chattered  an hour long of all the times their crushes made their hearts flutter (Midoriya had a whole list already while Kirishima found out he was crushing for a long time but had been too oblivious to realise it) and how to hide it discreetly. 

"Just, before you go Izu, could you keep this secret from the others?"

Midoriya who had put his cloak back on (it probably had gotten off when they were hugging or maybe when Arthur had demanded for attention and almost pooped on it) and making himself ready to go back to the castle, stopped what he was doing and looked at him with a very serious face.

"You shouldn't have to ask. It is all up to you who you want it to know or not."

"It's just, I don't think I'm ready yet. Don't get me wrong, I love them! But Sero, Kaminari and Mina can be right gossipers sometimes."

"My lips are sealed," Midoriya pretended to lock his lips with an invisible key and throw it away trough the big hole (the window) in the tower to his left.

"Aw man, now you're mute forever!" Kirishima joked. On a more serious tone, he continued : "I won't tell anyone about your crush either."

"I know, Eiji," Midoriya smiled, using the words Kirishima had spoken an hour prior. He took his school bag that rested against the wall and fastened it around his shoulder.

"Do you want to walk to dinner together? It starts in ten minutes," Midoriya said. "You could say hi to Kacchan?", he added with a playful undertone while (very badly) faking innocence (Midoriya does not fake innocence, he is innocence).

And now, how could Kirishima say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween was coming near and Hufflepuff, as the kind, purehearted souls they are known for, decided to bake all sort of cakes and desserts for every house. They got permission from the Hogwarts elves to use the castle’s kitchens. The prefects settled them in groups of four or five. Every group had a different dessert to make and every person had to help. Kirishima paired up with Kaminari, Tsuyu and Uraraka. They were making Halloween-themed cookies. The boys prepared the batter and cooked the biscuits while the girls decorated them after they had cooled off. Not only was it a way to promote house unity between the four houses but also an opportunity for the Hufflepuffs to have a pleasant bonding moment. Even more peculiar, the students baked without using their magic. It had been the idea of the muggleborns. They wanted to show to half bloods and purebloods magic couldn’t, and didn’t have to, solve all their problems. Kirishima didn’t mind, he used to help his mother sometime before he went to Hogwarts. Nowadays, he never had the time to make dinner with her and frankly, it was something he really missed. It was an experience that he could learn from and he had bonus bonding time with his mom! Baking with his friends wasn’t half as bad per se. They had time to kill and took the opportunity to talk about everything and nothing. The two girls were busy working together so he decided to chat with his best friend Kaminari.

“Wait! You forgot to add an egg! You only used three, not four.” Kirishima took one of the eggs that Kaminari hadn’t managed to break yet and cracked the shell in two, adding the yolk to the creamy cookie dough. 

“My bad.” Kaminari continued mixing once Kirishima was finished while holding the bowl in one arm and holding the whisk in his other hand. He was making a mess, after four years of the same traditions, he still hadn’t learned.

Kirishima leaned on the countertop. He had to wait until Kaminari was finished mixing before he could do the next step. “Er, what can we talk about? I’m kind of bored.”

Kaminari shrugged. “We’re kind of busy?”

“Too busy to talk? If professor Aizawa knew baking was all it took to shut us up he would’ve tried it years ago.”

“Fair point. What do you want to talk about?”

“Er…” Kirishima stood straight and started to think. Do I tell him about my amazing discovery? No this is Kami we’re talking about. If I do, the first person he’ll tell is Bakugou himself. “What about Quidditch?”

“Bro,no. I’m sorry but I get enough of that from Mina.”

“Oh! I heard rumours that All Might might quit his job to become a full time DADA Professor!”

“He better”, Kaminari mumbled under his breath. Kirishima still heard.  
“What? Why? The aurors will lose someone very strong and talented”, he said.

Kaminari set the bowl down. “I just don’t like aurors. They’re all the same. They pretend to be strong people who can save anyone but once someone is actually in danger they are the last ones to arrive.”

“That’s not true! They save people and arrest the bad guys! Aurors have so many things to do and to protect!”

“You really think so? Then tell me why the hell they weren’t there last time to save us!” Kaminari was shouting now. Uraraka and Tsuyu stopped what they were doing to stare but quickly left them alone when they realised it was personal.

“Kami, is this about the fire in our dorm?”, Kirishima asked cautiously.

His best friend turned his head down, not daring to look him in the eyes. “Yeah.”

“Hey buddy, don’t look so down. I’m not mad. You should’ve told me! I understand really”, Kirishima said. He rested his hand on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him. “I get where you are coming from. Trust me, that night still haunts me and I wasn’t being attacked by that creepy guy! Just know that someone deliberately and purposefully locked All Might away from the castle.”

“Last time I checked there were a whole lot of other Aurors than just Professor All Might”, Kaminari responded back.

“That is true-” Kirishima trailed off, watching his words carefully, “But if they tricked All Might in thinking there was an emergency elsewhere, they might of have tricked the other aurors, too?” In the end, it came out more like a question. Not very convincing in his own ears. 

Kaminari shrugged. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure! Oh I am so excited for the Halloween feast next weekend!”

“Yeah…”

“You’re not? Denki this is Halloween we are talking about!”

“Oh no don’t get me wrong, I cannot wait to trick everyone”, the boy grinned. “ I’m just not looking forward to the feast.”

“How come?”

“I dunno, not really my thing I guess?”

“But they used to be your thing!”

“Well yeah but they weren’t supervised by Iida the years before!”

Kirishima laughed. “Don’t worry mate! We’ll still have fun!”

 

As the hours passed, more and more kitchens tables filled up with all kinds of sweet and sugary things such as cookies, cakes, pies, cinnamon buns, pumpkin pastries,....

 

 

On the weekend of Halloween, the whole castle was in a buzz. The caretaker was busy carrying giant pumpkins to the great hall to use for decorations. The elves- and students that insisted they wanted to help- carved silly and creepy faces into the surface while the pulp was sent to the kitchens to be used as pumpkin soup. Everywhere around the dormitories you could find students adding their last and finishing touches to their costumes for tonight. Outside on the grounds, people were having fun by making neat, big piles of leaves which were then destroyed when they jumped on it. They were quickly joined by Present Mic to Aizawa’s despair.

Kirishima, on the contrary of all the others, didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t have to worry about his costume because Mina had taken responsibility to have a costume for each member of the squad. He wasn’t allowed to help the elves with pumpkin carving because already too many students were working on it. He also didn’t feel like making his homework which he thought was understandable plus, his essay wasn’t due for at least another week.

He was about to look for some food when, suddenly, a Gryffindor resting a broomstick on his shoulders entered the Hufflepuff common room.

“OI! Want to go flying with me?”

Kirishima grinned, stood up and hurried to take his broom in his dorm. Once he found what was one of his most prized possessions, he joined Bakugou to leave for the Quidditch pitch. They found a way to break into the shed where all the Quidditch equipment is stored, and steal a bludger with both of them being beaters, they decided to take turns sending the round ball the other’s way. Bakugou hit it a bit harder than he should have, almost sending Kirishima toppling down. Kirishima could luckily hold on to the end of his broom, hauling one leg over and then the other. Bakugou had at least the audacity to look sorry and suggested they stop for today. They had been playing for over two hours, neither seeing the time fly by. Kirishima was still trembling the moment his feet hit the ground. Bakugou silently took the Hufflepuff’s broom out of his hands, carrying it back to the castle together with his own. However, instead of climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, he went left and continued in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. Ignoring the Hufflepuff dorm entirely, he walked confidently up to the painting known as the entrance of the Hogwarts kitchens. He tickled the pear and the painting opened with one big, swift movement. Tiny, shriveled creatures clad with simples rags and pieces of fabric that resembled tea towels, made their way to Bakugou and started bowing, asking if they could help.

“How can Solly help you, sir?”, a female elf asked. She was wearing a white cloth filled with a beautiful flower pattern, and adorned with lace at the edges. Around her waist, she had tied a bright red shoe lace and her hands were covered in bandages and band aids.

“Are you okay?”, Kirishima asked worried, gesturing her wounded hands.

Solly blushed. “ No worries sir! Solly is very clumsy, not good for a kitchen elf.” When saying this she looked like she was about to cry.

Kirishima having noticed the sudden turn of mood, quickly exclaimed that he was so clumsy he had to go to the Hospital Wing several times. Bakugou didn’t deny it and chuckled softly. 

The blond tried to look less intimidating when he asked Solly for two hot chocolates. Once the little elf came back with two steaming mugs, the duo thanked her, bid their goodbyes and made their way to one of the alcoves with view on the Forbidden forest. Bakugou magicked a few woolen blankets and one duvet (because they’re warm) and put them in place. Once the boys were settled comfortably, hands wrapped around their mugs and feet shoved under the blankets, they started laughing and talking about everything but nothing at the same time. They had no care in the world. 

Nothing matters but this moment right here, Kirishima thought happily. 

“Are you excited for tonight?”, Kirishima asked innocently.

Bakugou shrugged. “I dunno, it’s just Halloween.”

“But it is so much more than that!”

“Yeah, it’s also dinner. At least we get to eat something other than baked potatoes and sausages.”

Kirishima grumbled, “Can’t you have more of a Halloween spirit? Will you be this dull for Christmas, too?”

“Probably.”

“Unbelievable!” Kirishima wailed his arms in the air. “I will make sure you feel spooked tonight!”

“Heh, good luck with that Shitty hair.”

Before Kirishima could retort back, a familiar lump of feathers and yellow eyes flew towards him with a note in its beak. The Hufflepuff’s owl, Arthur, came back with a letter from Mina saying the costumes were done and ready to be worn. Packing up their stuff, they hurried to the Gryffindor common room where Mina stood with a werewolf costume and a Spider-Man costume. Bakugou, not having grown up with Muggle culture, loudly expressed his disgust about the weird hero costume. Kirishima quickly defended his favourite superhero. Denki was dressed up as pikachu, his twin brother according to Bakugou, Mina was dressed up as an modern looking elf with her pink hair and all, and Sero, grumpy because he couldn’t be Spider-Man, opted for a famous wizard superhero instead, Harry Potter. As a weirdly clashing group between muggle and wizard, they descended to the Great Hall. They had to split up for the feast, Kirishima and Denki sat at the Hufflepuff table where they greeted their housemates. Uraraka was clad in a beautiful pink dress, her hair hid under a long, blond wig. The remarkable detail were her arms, they sat under fake scars and wounds caused by the thorns of the roses draped around them. She obviously opted for a more personalised version of Sleeping Beauty. Tsuki just dressed up as Kermit The Frog. But a cute Kermit The Frog.

“Your costumes look amazing!”, Kirishima said when he had inspected the roses closer.

“Thanks! I love your Spider-Man costume, and also your Pikachu costume, Denki! Together, we are a trio of memes!”, Tsuyu said.

Denki was too busy devouring Halloween-themed candy to hear her. It took Kirishima poking him in the ribs for him to laugh at what Tsuyu had said. He quickly threw a last bloody sugarball in his mouth, mumbled a ‘need to pee’ and left the Great Hall.

“Well he was in a hurry”, Uraraka said, looking concerned. “He looked a bit pale there.”

“He does seem a bit sick. I think he threw up in the toilet this morning when I woke up. I hope he’s okay.”, Kirishima said, silently praying Denki would feel fit enough to still join the feast instead of returning to the common room.

They continued to eat and enjoy the various types of candy that probably had been bought in Honeydukes. After the candy came the meals. Pumpkin juice and pumpkin soup, meatballs with spaghetti on each side to resemble a spider, sausages covered with ketchup to fake a bloody, cut-off finger. Kirishima was about to try a pastry in the form of a witch’s hat, when a group of weird looking zombies walked in. They had a grey looking skin and white, cloudy eyes. Some were walking with a limp, while others marched ahead in a straight line. Several muggleborns began to applaud, praising the realistic decor and the excellent idea of adding zombies to the feast. At least, that’s what they were doing until one of these zombies started to attack a student.

“INFERI!”

Students started panicking, spells zoomed above their head, several fires broke out, the only way to kill an Inferius.

He pushed Uraraka and Tsuyu to the exit of the Great Hall while avoiding any of the monsters who were mostly on fire, and shoved them in the direction of their dorms. He was about to follow them when he remembered his best friend was still in the Boys’ bathroom, not knowing there was an Inferi attack happening. 

“Kirishima, wait! You idiot! Do you want to get yourself killed?”

It seems Bakugou had seen him run off.

“Where are you going?!”

“Denki doesn’t know there is an attack! He is still in the bathroom!”

Bakugou groaned. “Fine, let’s go.”

They ran towards the dungeons, where the nearest bathrooms lay. When they opened the door, they saw one of the Inferi coming out of a closet, Denki laying unconscious on the ground. Kirishima ran towards his best friend, while his other best friend tried to attack the dark creature but with no avail.

“Kiri, how do you defeat these things?”, Bakugou shouted.

Kirishima was busy himself with trying to wake his housemate up. He tried to shake him but when that didn’t work, he tried to cast Enervate but that also didn’t work. He really started to panick when he noticed that Denki didn’t look alive.

“Bakugou, he’s not waking up! What do I do?!”

The blond’s response was cut short by a sudden crash. The Inferius has been blasted against the wall. “Before I can help you - care to kill this thing first?”

“What even is that thing?”, asked the red haired boy, lifting his still unconscious friend onto his shoulders.

“An Inferius. They are dark creatures, corpses that have been reanimated by a dark wizard’s curse and thus become these sort of puppets. They’re not alive anymore but it’s really difficult to kill them. The only thing that destroys them is fire.”

“When then put them on fire, what are you waiting for?!”

“I don’t know any fire spell yet, Shitty hair! Do you know any?!”

“No!”

“Urgh, if only Denki was awake, he could’ve cast a random spell and make everything explode. He looks ridiculous, unconscious in that stupid costume. Brain dead Pikachu.”

“Stop mocking him, he’s-”, Kirishima gasped. “That’s it! Bakugou, blow something up! Hopefully, it’ll create a fire.”

Though Bakugou was focused on letting the Inferius not getting to close, he still deemed the situation safe enough to turn around and glare at the only other conscious person in the room. “Are you crazy? I don’t do it on purpose, it just comes when I’m angry.”

“Just try! Think of something that riles you up. I don’t know what makes you angry… Think of Izuku being on the Slytherin team and winning the Quidditch match!”

Just the name of Midoriya already caused little popping sounds to go off, the blond scrunched his eyes shut and tried to focus on all that anger. He started to frown and grind his teeth. 

“DEKU!”, a giant explosion hit the mirror and faucet directly, causing the pipes to burst. The sudden released pressure, mixed with Bakugou’s magic, made the whole room shake and one of the torches fell directly on top of the slightly confused Inferius. The latter burst into flames immediately. It released an animal like screech of pain, as if its limbs were being torn off.

At that moment, the door was thrown of its hinges by an unseen force, followed by several professors. Aizawa and All Might stepped forward, silently taking the scene in. Without a word, Aizawa took Kaminari in his arms and left, probably going to the Hospital Wing. All Might looked at the -now burnt- Inferius and had an impressed look on his face. 

“Young men, do you know how extremely lucky you are? I am impressed you managed to destroy an Inferius as only fifth years. Not a lot students can say they survived such an attack.”

Bakugou smirked, clearly imagining the look on Midoriya’s face if he bragged to him about this.

“Sir-”, Kirishima started, “We found Denki unconscious on the floor and then that creepy looking zombie came out of that closet there!” He pointed at the closet that definitely had no place in the school’s bathroom.

All Might did a double take. “That looks like the Vanishing Cabinet that the Ministry confiscated several years ago.” He took a closer look at the object. “That is the Vanishing Cabinet. I don’t understand. How- boys, I suggest you go back to your dorms while I send a message to the aurors. This is urgent.”

“But what about Denki? Is he okay?”, Kirishima asked. 

“Ah, yes. Mister Kaminari. He is in the Hospital Wing. You will be able to see him tomorrow morning.” With that, All Might ushered the two boys out of the bathroom.

“That is so unfair!”, complained Kirishima when they were back in the halls of Hogwarts. “We should be allowed to see him!”

“I think it’s for the best,” said Bakugou. “It’s suspicious the attack happened just when Denki left for the bathroom. And that we find him in the room were the Inferi were coming from. It doesn’t help that during the last attack Denki was also present.”

“What are you saying Bakugou? Are you trying to tell me this was Denki’s doing? That he tried to put us in danger on purpose!” Kirishima shouted.

“He could very well be!”

“I can’t believe you!”

With a face as red as his hair he stormed off to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest time I have gone without posting anything, almost six whole months! Geez! I am really really sorry! I am a senior now and school is very busy. I also had to write a short story for my Lit. class because we are forced to participate in this competition, plus she wants us to do another one where we have to write a poem. So this story was not at the front of my mind hehe.


End file.
